


Paradox

by BlackCornflower



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, sinhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCornflower/pseuds/BlackCornflower
Summary: A man's first love till the grave





	Paradox

Chapter I  Daily Life  
  
快渴死的金鱼，  
被一池欲望的火焰撕咬，  
脱不掉紧身的红鳞。  
  
初夏的早蝉慵懒地扇动着它的薄翅发出惬意的长鸣，哈尔撑着酸痛的腰从他的床上爬了起来，身边的床铺已经失去了余温。  
拍拍自己的脑袋，看着身上错落飘零的红色吻痕，哈尔懊恼地想起了昨天那个漫长的夜晚。  
这种情况已经持续了两个月，自上次赛尼斯托将他送回家后，就不顾哈尔的反对，自顾自地住了下来，开始了两人断断续续的日常同居生活。每周他都一定会来海滨城一两次，要么是和哈尔在家里上演投掷菜刀这种危险游戏，要么就是做出匪夷所思到让哈尔仰天长啸的事情。  
就在昨晚，哈尔刚和正义联盟解除了一波来自天启星的入侵威胁，飞到家门口就听到自家厨房发出一声巨响，还以为有漏网之鱼来自己家打击报复，谁知一进屋就看到从浓烟里撑着黄色护罩走出来的某人，手里拿着一块曾经名为微波炉的废铁，用一本正经的语气对哈尔说到："你们地球的科技实在太落后，这种陈旧的加热器材根本不耐用。"  
那个微波炉才买两个月，是哈尔一星期的劳动所得！而赛尼斯托就这样说着，云淡风轻地把它扔到了地板上，还特么掷地有声！  
"我早就说过，你真不应该留在这里，你这个不懂科学的老混蛋。"哈尔冲过去拎起赛尼斯托的领子。  
赛尼斯托金色的眼睛往下一扫，看到了哈尔身上的伤痕，皱了皱眉。  
"我也早就说过，你真不应该留在绿灯军团，乔丹。"赛尼斯托抓住哈尔的右手，吻了吻他的手上的绿灯戒指，"那样只会把你置于更加危险的境地。"  
这是哪跟哪啊，哈尔对赛尼斯托生硬地转移话题的行为很是无语，不过这个反客为主的男人显然并不想为了一块破铜烂铁和他继续争论。  
"我必须留在军团，因为指不定哪天你又寻思着找绿灯军团算帐，那时我必须在场，而这点你是知道的。"  
赛尼斯托并不说话，而是抬头直视哈尔，眼神中看不出任何情绪。  
"告诉我，赛尼斯托，如果真的有那么一天，你必须在我和你的胜利之间做一个抉择，你会怎么做？"得到这种无言的回答，哈尔并不甘心。  
"乔丹，你和胜利都将属于我。"还是那么不讨喜的强硬语气。  
  
  
  
"真贪心，但你知道这并不现实。"哈尔对赛尼斯托这种说法并不感冒，想转身离开，去清理被弄得一塌糊涂的厨房。  
"我再重新说一遍，胜利将属于我，而你也一样，谁都不允许伤你。"赛尼斯托固执地重复了一遍他说的话。  
手仍然被紧紧拉住，赛尼斯托的嘴唇覆盖在了哈尔右手臂的伤口上，轻微的疼痛感和酥麻感从伤口传来，撩拨着哈尔的神经，哈尔叹了口气，抽回右手，将赛尼斯托搂住，抬起右腿贴上了赛尼斯托的下身，下巴枕在赛尼斯托的肩上，将全身的重量交给了赛尼斯托。  
"要做就快点，我还要休息。"这是哈尔今晚能够完整说出的最后一句话。  
  
  
Chapter  II  Surprise  
自从上一次黄灯军团突袭绿灯军团铩羽而归后，似乎世界就太平了很多，黄灯怪们忙着重建基地，也不再主动寻找绿灯们挑衅。  
除了偶尔和正联打打野，哈尔几乎把精力都投入了工作生活上，过起了隔三差五和敌对军团首领同居的诡异日常。  
和赛尼斯托的关系也渐渐步入了稳定期，哈尔慢慢习惯了赛尼斯托的说教和洁癖。  
不过这样也并不代表他们会一直相安无事，其实双方都没有放弃试着暴力性地说服对方重回到自己所认为的"正轨"。  
当然，哈尔不会拘泥于一成不变的无聊生活，偶尔会来点新鲜的玩法。  
一周后的今晚他主动提出去两人乔装便服其他的扇区约会，在蟹状星云的一处的温德尔太空酒吧里和赛尼斯托喝上一小杯，毕竟地球上的酒也快喝出审美疲劳了。  
这个隐藏在镂空陨石内部的小酒吧里生意非常棒，两人也是站了十多分钟才排到空座。更重要的是酒的味道很不错，尝起来就像是石榴汁。哈尔拿起精致的小玻璃杯子仰头纵饮，冰凉的液体划过食道，满满由温润转为灼热，不好，进到气管里了，好辣。咳！酒的度数怎么这么大。  
"我教过你，乔丹，做事一定要对自己的能力做客观的评估，你显然不适合这种酒。"赛尼斯托衬着吧台，右手拿着一杯和哈尔同种类的酒，优雅地浅酌，右边的桌面上已经放了十几个小空杯，这种酒量真令人不爽。  
趁着微醺带来的勇气，哈尔投射出细长的小手，伸向赛尼斯托右边通体肥胖但仍然浓妆艳抹的中年外星酒女，在她圆润得的臀部上猛地捏一下，换来对方转身冲着赛尼斯托徐娘半老的一笑。然后她靠过来，用自己粗肥的手臂将赛尼斯托往自己怀里使劲一揽，肥硕的胸部让不明就里的赛尼斯托差点窒息。等到咬牙切齿赛尼斯托被摁在酒女胸口上一字一顿地闷声叫乔丹时，哈尔已经启动戒指将便装换成了绿灯制服，逃之夭夭了。  
  
  
临走前，还不忘特地叮嘱吧台里长着若干只爪子的酒保：酒钱和小费都由赛尼斯托全额现金买单。  
飞了一段距离，哈尔停下来，躲在和酒店相邻的陨石后，一脸坏笑地隔岸观火。其实他在很早前，当赛尼斯托还是他老师时，他就想这么干了。这个人越是严肃，越是不苟言笑，就越想捉弄他。  
赛尼斯托速度还是挺利索的，没过多久，他就满脸怒气地降落呼在了哈尔的面前，如果没有一脸的口红印，他的表情一定会非常骇人，可惜赛尼斯托的一脸怒容换来的是哈尔变本加厉的爆笑。  
的确，哈尔难得有得手的机会。今天赛尼斯托真的实在太大意了，或者是太心不在焉，甚呼至喝酒连惯用手都忘了用哪支。  
等等，有哪里不对。哈尔收起笑容，拿起之前在酒吧顺走的一听奥姆斯星香草味鸡尾酒，丢给了赛尼斯托："接住，你的精神补偿。"  
赛尼斯托想都没想，飞快地抬起右手接住了鸡尾酒。  
"哼，果然是这样的。"哈尔的脸上的笑容一扫而光。  
赛尼斯托不满地看着他，问道："什么这样的？"  
回答赛尼斯托的是哈尔投射出的流星锤，赛尼斯托猝不及防，被哈尔突然发力的重击撞飞，退了一段距离才勉强停下。  
赛尼斯托悬浮在半空中，佩戴着戒指的左手握拳，身后投影出巨大化的赛尼斯托的形象，他说："乔丹，我对你的爱不是纵容，你需要为你的喜怒无常作出合理的解释。"  
"解释？呵，那你能解释清楚你究竟是谁么？"哈尔的情绪有些激动。  
"看来你还算不太笨，乔丹。""赛尼斯托"不再演戏，他的夸奖在哈尔的怒气上火上浇油。  
“是你这婊养的太蠢！”哈尔接住巨大化的赛尼斯托投影自上而下的一捶。  
没错，赛尼斯托是个地地道道的左撇子，突然正面接东西只会条件反射用左边的惯用手。  
也就是说，面前这个人并不是赛尼斯托。但面前这个人为什么要假扮赛尼斯托，哈尔猜不到，不过至少上周见到的是真正的赛尼斯托，也只有他才会用先入为主的批评来掩盖自己用坏了微波炉的事实。  
"见到老朋友用这么粗鲁的迎接方式是非常失礼的，乔丹，" "赛尼斯托"的形象发生了变化，身体开始横向膨胀，然后就如画皮一般被撕碎，里面爬出了视差怪，"明明以前我依凭在你体内时，你我合作得非常愉快，我们还重建了海滨城。我想我们还是有合作空间的，你看，即使你做回了绿灯，你不也偷偷在戒指里创造了新的海滨城么？而我可以做得更佳精细，甚至可以成真。"  
“你虽然能够创造比我更加精细的世界，却无法百分之百创造一个一模一样的赛尼斯托！所以，你他妈不要学着他那种欠揍的口气说话！”哈尔投影出绿色的电锯，同视差怪的利爪激烈碰撞。  
"你理解错了，作为一种意识的集合体，我是无法同人直接交流的。所以，我必须依凭在不同人的身上，才能够做我想做的事，说我想说的话。不同的人格就像是不同的面具，你不也体验过这种感觉么？当你杀掉自己同伴，四处传播恐惧的时候，那是你的本意么？"视差怪鎏金色的针瞳里充满了戏谑。  
  
  
"不过你放心，我现在戴上的人格，的确是赛尼斯托本人的人格没错，它现在已经完全属于我了。所以，你也可以理解为，在你被困在我所创造的世界里的这段时间，也是由赛尼斯托亲自陪伴的。"仿佛是怕哈尔不能理解，视差怪又进一步作出了解释。  
人格已经被剥离，那也就是说，赛尼斯托可能已经……  
星球破碎，恒星爆裂，星系相撞，幻境崩塌。  
哈尔的记忆在四周像电影胶片的跑马场，慢慢铺开，他仿佛置身于全息电影中———  
  
"答应我，赛尼斯托，以后别用视差之力了。"  
"呵，真没想到，居然栽到了自己人手里……"  
  
赛尼斯托已经……哈尔的瞳孔突然收缩，浑身颤抖着。  
满意地看到哈尔的脸上露出了介于悲切和恐惧之间的神情，视差怪的利爪强行托起哈尔的脸，细长的尾巴将如同地狱巨蟒缠绕在哈尔身上，逼着哈尔与它对视："你如果执意要回去，我会尽全力阻止，因为你本来就是我的容器，你也只能属于我。即使你能回去，所面临的也是OA发生内战，赛尼斯托为你力竭而死的结局。你如果留下来，作为我最满意的依凭对象，我可以答应和你一起平定这次风波。"  
"相信我，我宁愿死也不愿意做傀儡，死虫子！"哈尔投影出巨大的绿色苍蝇拍，朝着视差怪头上猛地一挥。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter  III  Camouflage  
"快！把电池拿过来！"甘瑟急促的声音在耳边响起。  
"视差怪已经捉捕完毕！"凯尔德声音。  
"他怎么样？"蝙蝠侠粗哑的声音。  
"他一定会没事的，相信我，黛安娜。"超人和神奇女侠？  
  
  
"……嗯"哈尔抬起沉重的眼皮，额上的汗水流了很多，他现在躺在瞭望塔的疗养舱里，身边全是昔日命运与共的战友。  
不远处甘瑟、斯图尔特、盖、凯尔人手一个绿灯电池，里面囚禁着被一分为四的视差怪。  
哈尔吃力地抬起手，看到了自己绿灯戒指上闪动的一簇黄绿色的幽光。  
闪电侠围着瞭望塔一口气跑了好几圈，在哈尔身旁摆满了鲜花，钢骨的镭射炮喷出一个火球，嘴里还吼着"booya"，整个正义联盟的人们都在为哈尔欢呼着，他们的脸上都洋溢着笑容。  
可是，并没有人能够体会哈尔此时的心情。  
  
  
  
失去，意味内心被生硬撕裂的伤口，意味着必须重新习惯没有他的生活，意味着要不得不一个人面对失去的苦楚，意味着……意味着生命的残缺。有那么一瞬间，哈尔意识模糊的时候，还恍惚地在想，要是回家一定要和赛尼斯托理论滥用视差之力的事情，但随即哈尔又清醒地意识到赛尼斯托的存在根本就在这个世界上被抹除了的事实。  
"赛尼……斯托。"嘴角缓缓渗出血丝，哈尔花了很大的意志力，咬破了嘴唇，才让自己不至于失态痛哭。  
  
  
  
一周前。  
熟睡的哈尔被身边的响动弄醒，他睁开一只眼睛瞄了瞄赛尼斯托。  
在月光下他的结实的肌肉如同雕塑，额上一缕带着白丝的黑发垂下，眉头紧锁，眼睑微闭，纯金色的眼眸在月光的稀释下变为带有金属质感的银黄，面容是少有的憔悴。  
原来视差怪带给他这么大的侵蚀作用，这是哈尔始料未及的。可他却从未在哈尔面前表露过他的痛苦，一直板着脸地对哈尔讲着他的长篇大论。  
哈尔是知道的，那种曾经被赛尼斯托强加给他的痛苦，而现在，就是这种痛苦正一点点折磨着赛尼斯托的意志，摧残着他的身体。本以为赛尼斯托已经将视差怪释放，但是他却将视差怪藏在了体内，当无法完全压制这种力量时，视差化的现象会重新出现。  
黄灯总电池曾经被哈尔毁坏过，所以，视差怪没办法被立刻放回去。  
想到这里，不知道为什么，哈尔心里并没有大仇已报的快感，反而是莫名的钝痛与难受。  
相杀才是他们命运的终结，这种岌岌可危的关系不知道还能持续到多久。  
带着利爪的手放在了哈尔的额头上："快点睡，别胡思乱想。"  
"答应我，赛尼斯托，以后别用视差之力了。"哈尔抬头起身，伸手轻抚赛尼斯托的脸颊。  
赛尼斯托不置可否，只是埋下头拨开哈尔的额发，轻吻。  
然后，他起身离开。  
"这么早就走？"哈尔有些意外。  
"你给我的军团留下的烂摊子还没收拾完。"撂下这句话，赛尼斯托头也不回地走了。  
  
  
  
  
在接下来的一周里，哈尔的生活节奏又被OA打乱了。  
至尊绿灯这种高高在上的精英中层干部和基层的绿灯侠们矛盾愈发激化，哈尔作为绿灯侠中声望较高的老人，只能尽量劝解，但是矛盾不是说化解就能化解的，盘根错节复杂繁多的派系关系让哈尔近乎抓狂。这点上哈尔真有点像居委会大妈，张家长李家短，他都要顾及。  
不过，一件事的发生轻易地打破了本已不易维持的平衡——其实哈尔暗地里也考虑过这种微乎其微的可能性，但现在说什么都晚了，虽然哈尔和赛尼斯托两人都尽量低调，但终究还是没有不透风的墙。  
凯尔曾经驾驭过离子鲨，所以算得上是不错的精英，因此新的调令很快将凯尔任命为了至尊绿灯，三天后凯尔将接受手术匹配上合适的机械义肢。  
哈尔很是吃惊，因为凯尔并不像那种会去做守护者代理人角色的人。  
但是很可惜的是，哈尔这几天都太忙没时间和他谈谈。  
问题也就出在这里，如果早一点沟通就不会有这个问题。  
在凯尔收到调令的消息传出的第二天，哈尔被召唤到OA核心，守护者要与哈尔面谈重要事宜。  
哈尔刚踏进OA核心，就被十几个至尊绿灯团团包围，为首的领队一拳锤在哈尔的后脑勺上，哈尔被砸了个狗啃泥。然后哈尔在激烈反抗后被没收了戒指，接着被绿色的锁链捆着粗鲁地丢到了冰冷的石板上。  
岩柱上高高在上的红衣守护者睥睨地俯视着卧在地上的"叛徒"，质问起哈尔对于绿灯军团的忠诚。  
当然，守护者得到的是他们意想中的回答，哈尔铁定是忠诚于这个军团的，他不能不敢也绝不会再背叛这个军团一次。  
不过这并不重要，守护者想要的也不是这个结果，哈尔的存在威胁到了他们的权威，而他们的权威是维护宇宙和平最根本的威慑力，维护和平即正义，而所有威胁他们权威的东西必须被抹杀，至于抹杀需要什么样的手段，这都不重要了，结果是正义的，那也就是正义了。  
哈尔对他们来说，本来就是一颗牵制赛尼斯托的棋子，而现在是这颗弃子发挥光热的时候了。  
接下来的展开让人难以适从。  
错愕，震惊，愤怒。  
哪个词都不足以说明哈尔此时的心情。  
守护者们播放了凯尔举报他与赛尼斯托不伦关系的投影，哈尔无论如何也不会想到凯尔会这样对待他。守护者的厉声质询让怒火中烧的哈尔召唤来了自己的灯戒，在打倒身边两位至尊绿灯后，他逃出来OA核心。在OA错综复杂的建筑物中穿梭有利于躲避至尊绿灯的攻击，而正巧哈尔与前来拒绝调令的凯尔相遇，没有看透守护者挑拨离间阴谋的哈尔在愤怒中攻击了凯尔，哈尔甚至并不知道投影是伪造的。  
"哈尔！停手，你听我解释！"凯尔堪堪地躲避着哈尔的怒击，但哈尔根本不想听，守护者亲自出示的投影，怎么可能有假？！凯尔不仅快要害死了自己，还彻底毁了他和赛尼斯托的生活，而说出这样的话，居然仅仅只是为了晋升成为至尊绿灯！  
  
  
  
而就在这时，关于哈尔的"流言"也传到了绿灯侠们的耳中，这种近乎羞辱找茬的造谣惹恼了所有绿灯侠，本来对至尊绿灯们吹毛求疵式的管理模式不满的绿灯侠们纷纷拿起手中的戒指，将怒火宣泄在了这群婊养的至尊绿灯身上。如果靠泼脏水也能爬上管理层，那么这样的管理宁愿不要！  
绿色的怒涛席卷了整个OA，明明曾经都是为了维护宇宙和平的意志集结起来的绿灯们，这会儿却用这种意志的力量相互厮杀。  
可就在这时，屋漏又逢连夜雨，连日来没有异动的黄灯军团居然伺机而来，埋伏在先。结果鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利。黄灯怪们从侧翼插入，对着还在相互杀得你死我活的绿灯们迎头痛击。杀红眼的绿灯双方一开始根本就没在意，所以被打得措手不及，楞在原地，不知道究竟该先对付哪个敌人。  
为首的赛尼斯托使用着视差之力如一把尖刀插入绿色的海洋，泛起红色的浪头，在缠斗的绿灯中杀出一条血路。虽然势如破竹，但他消瘦了很多，也憔悴了很多，头发不再整齐打理，几绺散乱的发丝让他看起来更像是强弩之末，视差之力让他日渐衰落，而他还是这样喜欢硬抗。  
渐渐地，绿灯们达成共识，先一致对外，于是才调转矛头，准备迎战，可惜已经难挽颓势，绿灯们慢慢的寡不敌众，开始溃败。  
"哈尔，听着，不管是什么原因，等先驱逐了黄灯军团再说，"凯尔解除了武装，幻化出的古罗马战士消散在空中，"停手吧，我没有和你交战的理由。"  
导弹在击中凯尔前，也凭空消失，哈尔冷静下来，也停止了对凯尔的攻击。  
"凯尔，你给我记住你昨天做的事！"哈尔扔下还矗在一旁的凯尔，冲向黄灯阵营。  
哈尔左冲右突，黄灯军团的阵型从前面被撕裂了一道口子。  
虽然是孤军深入，但哈尔所向披靡，他挑衅地向赛尼斯托的方向看了一眼，正好对上对方冷冽的视线。  
哈尔又想起了一周前与对方的对话，现在想来，那番话更像是一种诀别。  
双方的试探和努力没能获得任何结果，最终还是会分道扬镳。  
早就知道会是这样的，恋爱这种寻死觅活的过家家游戏本来就不适合两个已经不再是轻狂岁月的青年人了，无论接下来赛尼斯托要做什么，他都能够理解，但他却没法原谅。  
哈尔一边思考着这些问题，一边将自己的愤怒宣泄在敌人身上，他利落地拉取两层楼高的铁片，愤怒地砸进了对方的阵营里。  
正当厮杀得最激烈时，远方突然射来一道绿光，哈尔的腹部被猝不及防地被洞穿，内脏的碎末和暗红色的血一点点流了出来。下了狠手的不是别人，正是之前抓捕哈尔的至尊绿灯领队，一个长得像熊的壮汉。  
"咳！"哈尔显然没想到会被自己人背后捅一刀，痛呼被从下涌上的鲜血吞没。腹部的烧灼变为了撕绞，肝肠寸断的疼痛袭来，四肢乏力，冷汗将额发浸湿，意志力也开始涣散，绿色的能量开始消退，哈尔笔直地下坠，在快要着地前勉强强行凝聚意志力，缓冲了部分重力，但还是重重地摔在了地上。  
  
  
腹部伤口的疼痛让所有感官都失灵，全身开始发冷，血液如攀爬的蔷薇，在OA冰冷的地面上肆意蔓生。  
"呵，真没想到，居然栽到了自己人手里……"哈尔使尽全身力气，抬起手想要触及远处血腥的天空。原来尽力争取的未必是正义的，完全相信的未必是正确的。  
意识慢慢融化掉，哈尔听到有人在急促地呼唤他，他却没办法回答。  
那个人在治愈他，那个怀抱让他非常熟悉，伤口在愈合，可惜哈尔只能恍惚瞄到一个人影。他的头失力地半仰着，视野愈发模糊，他恍惚看到血泊的倒影里飘来几个矮小的人影，本能让他感知到了危险，可是寒冷让他战栗着堕入黑暗。

Chapter Ⅳ  Restart  
  
“不！”哈尔猛地挣扎着坐了起来，冷汗顺着额角划落，失去意识之前关于塞尼斯托的记忆一次又一次闯进梦境，让哈尔无法安眠，哈尔失魂落魄地在床头坐了很久，最终起床准备洗个脸。  
他不敢也不想再次面对塞尼斯托的死，因为客观上来说，他也是其中一个凶手。有那么一瞬间，哈尔想过，如果当时自己没有破坏电池，是不是如今会有不一样的结局？  
愧疚像一颗种子，由心而生，慢慢地攀爬、蔓延，温柔地一点点卡住咽喉，让哈尔感到窒息。  
闭上双眼，哈尔捧起冷水，泼在脸上，试图让自己清醒点。  
塞尼斯托是自己的敌人，他来OA绝不是为了施救……  
身边有什么东西在剧烈燃烧，哈尔蓦地睁开双眼，惊诧地发现池子里和手上满是鲜血。  
抬头看向前方，洗面台的镜子破碎，屋子的墙面出现裂缝快速崩塌，世界变得浑浊不堪……  
电光火石之间，哈儿已不在瞭望塔的房间里，而在一个类似于炼狱的地方，天空猩红，焦土四裂。塞尼斯托站在血与火之中，看似平静的金色双眼深处，却隐藏不住对哈尔固执的专注。他就这样看着哈尔，浑身是血，任由火焰将他一点点吞噬。  
哈尔想伸出双手，却无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。  
哈尔想起了之前布鲁斯应他所求为他调取的瞭望塔监控视频，他是从虫洞里被推出来的，身上还包裹着金色的护罩，不用想都知道，这种硬光的主人只能是塞尼斯托。  
对，没错，虽然并不想承认，但的确他是被塞尼斯托所救。不过从客观上来讲，哈尔却又是害死塞尼斯托的凶手。死亡将两人分开，那种深深的无奈和愧疚，和眼前景象一起，无声地质问着哈尔，让哈尔感受到了恐惧。  
很快，哈尔摇了摇头，眼前都是幻影，人死了不可能再复活，这不过是体内残留的黄灯能量带来的副作用而已。  
抬起沉重的眼皮，水流淳淳，他自己仍然站在盥洗台前，镜面仍是完好无损，镜子里的他面色是少有的憔悴。自康复以来，他已经连续两天没合上眼，一直在和来地球的众绿灯以及甘瑟计划着如何应对当前的局势。目前，守护者已经完全把控住了军团，成功地清除了部分直接反抗的异己，剩下的则一并关押。可笑的是，这些人没能死在敌人手里，却被自己人给算计了。而黄灯军团则群龙无首，失去灯兽，陷入了内讧，各派系间争权夺利，相互倾轧，这点上倒是和绿灯军团做的不相上下。  
而更糟糕的是，由守护者控制的绿灯军团已经进入了哈尔的扇区，集体待命，与正义联盟对峙，只给了两天的时间，要求交出哈尔，停止干涉军团内务。  
很早以前，守护者创建绿灯军团，打着和平的旗号；后来，他们放开了绿灯灯戒抹杀生命的权利，以维护和平之名；现在，他们要削弱绿灯军团，原因还是绿灯军团的强大阻碍和平。  
强加的和平等于迫害，美好的初衷堕落成为恶毒的诅咒，真够讽刺，真够肮脏。  
最终，经过商议，绿灯们决定一同前去谈判，万不得已，不要波及地球和联盟。谈判时间就在今早，哈尔好不容易才睡着几小时，现在却彻底失眠了，不管是睡眠还是没日没夜的工作，都无法真正让他忘记塞尼斯托的死。  
终于，熬到了凌晨四点。地球绿灯们的电池关押着黄灯怪，托付给了留在瞭望塔的甘瑟管理。绿灯众人只能在基洛沃格带来的电池前宣誓后依次给戒指充能，有可能最坏的结局是双方会爆发激烈冲突，得为自己留一条后路。  
一行人向出口张望，出口处暂时没有瞭望塔后勤人员把守，一切出奇的安静，他们偷偷摸摸地向出口飞去。  
“所以，你们是想去谈判？”粗哑的嗓音让绿灯一行人大吃一惊，戒指里的绿光迸发而出，几乎准备出手，只见阴暗中的人影不紧不慢地走了出来，是那只总是出现在最不合时宜时候的大蝙蝠，“你们这几天一直都在一起说些什么不可告人的事，甚至还屏蔽了我的窃听装置，我就知道你们一定有什么事，还好，我的卫星望远镜在银河系边缘侦查到了绿灯军团，所以我就断定你们会去。”  
“我并不想因为这件事牵扯到地球。”哈尔见已经暴露，也就实话实说。  
“嘿，黑乎乎的，别挡路，我们要是谈不拢，就揍他们丫的。”基洛沃格说话就是直接截了当，根本就忽略了眼前这个“黑乎乎的”正是他们目前三餐的金主。  
“我不认为你们有什么胜算，鲁莽行事只能让你们失败，”蝙蝠侠按下了手腕上的遥控装置，瞭望塔出口投射出强力场，阻断了他们的出路，“你们要是去了，他们准备充分，绝不会就给你们一点机会，更重要的是，你以为，这样去了就不会波及联盟和地球？你被守护者抓去，联盟会这样看着？”  
“也许你说的对，蝙蝠侠，但是有些话只能面对面谈判才可以说的清楚。现在哈尔身上背负的是勾结黄灯军团并私下窜通其它绿灯叛乱的罪名，唯独洗清嫌疑，当面对质，才能够获取剩下绿灯们的支持。”凯尔站了出来，试图说服蝙蝠侠。  
“很抱歉，联盟并不会这样放任你们，你们不仅仅要为自己的行为负责，更要为地球负责。”蝙蝠侠白色的目镜下蔚蓝色的眼睛看着哈尔，严肃地说道，“而且你们认为，盯上地球的就只有守护者吗？黄灯灯兽还放在瞭望塔里，甘瑟虽然能够封印它，但你们能保证黄灯军团绝对不会发现灯兽，把瞭望塔当活靶子？”  
一行人哑口无言，暂且都停了下来，降落到地板上。  
通往出口的舱门突然打开，正义联盟的成员们急匆匆地跑入出口大厅，个个面面相觑，不知道发生了什么。  
今天值晚班的巴里是第一个冲进来的，嘴里像机关枪一样快速地循环着“什么事？发生了什么？到底叫我们来这儿紧急集合做什么？”之类的话，而且他闪动瞬移着在每个人面前都问了这个问题……  
  
  
——————————————分割线——————————————  
“所以，你们把其中一个装着黄灯怪的电池带走，我和甘瑟一起前往新海滨城，把守剩下三个电池。”哈尔为大家重新分配了任务，的确盲目地冒险并不可取。  
哈尔重新制定的计划是由其它绿灯带着装有四分之一黄灯怪的绿灯电池去见守护者，以此作为筹码谈判，如果绿灯军团不追究哈尔和其它绿灯的责任，就会把黄灯怪原封不动地上缴给军团。如果交涉失败，失去甘瑟镇守的电池，会慢慢释放出灯兽的能量，势必会引来寻找灯兽的黄灯军团，两个军团见面必定开打，他们可以全身而退。哈尔不在其中，守护者不会穷追猛打。  
和绿灯相比，其它联盟成员的责任更简明，就是守护地球，以防被波及。  
  
  
茫茫星海中，斯图尔特带领着绿灯们像绿色的流星，一闪而过。  
至尊绿灯和身后黑压压的绿灯军团已经进入了战斗状态，天罗地网已布好，只等自投罗网。  
地球“叛乱”的绿灯来了，至尊绿灯们看了不禁皱了皱眉，对方并没有按常理出牌，来人里并没有哈尔。  
“哈尔在哪儿？”新任的至尊绿灯的领导长得像头直立的狼，他呲着獠牙质问着地球来的一行人。  
“嗨，伙计，哈尔他暂时来不了，不过我们带来了黄灯怪的一部分，如果可以，我们能不能谈谈将功补过的问题？”盖很随意地晃了晃装着黄灯怪的电池。  
“盖，不许乱动。”斯图尔特转身斥责盖，盖用小指母挑起电池，抬起双手，遗憾地耸了耸肩。  
“我不认为我们可以和你们这群低等的地球人讲条件，你们只能够服从军团命令，我们可以视情况减轻或者免除对你们的责罚。”至尊绿灯的头领发出了一声类似于野兽的嘶吼，态度傲慢。不过，他还是示意他的跟班去通报守护者。  
很快，后面的军团分开了一条路，从里面飞出一个秃头的小蓝人。  
刚才还颐指气使的领队这下像一只摇尾乞怜的狼狗，谦卑地退到一边。  
守护者还是那样用高高在上的语气说道:“经过守护者们的投票，现在我们决定，逮捕你们，并上缴你们的所有电池，关押并封印黄灯怪。如果你们肯说出剩下的电池在哪儿，并交出哈尔，我们可以考虑适当减刑。”  
“想都别想！”凯尔激动地投影出火车，向着守护者撞去。  
“就这点本事？”守护者一挥手，火车化作碎片。紧接着。至尊绿灯和绿灯军团向着地球一行人冲了过去。为首的狼人至尊绿灯一声嗥叫，从他的胸腔里扩散出一圈淡绿色光波，盖不幸没躲过，瞬间戒指的能量就仅剩下20%，而手里提的电池也因为刚才的冲击而变得不稳定。身边的绿灯也受到了波及，凯尔和斯图尔特的戒指仅剩45%，基洛沃格运气不错，技术老道，躲过了正面冲击可也只剩了65%。  
至尊绿灯对绿灯侠天生属性相克，他们能够吸收灯戒的能量，在没有数量优势的情况下，几乎是必败。  
不过，“援军”已经到了，黑色的太空突然扭曲，虫洞被打开，里面飞出了数量不亚于绿灯军团总数的黄灯，他们人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛，冲着盖一脸愤怒地杀了过来。  
金色的火力网张开爪牙，向着盖劈头盖脸地罩下。  
“你们这群傻货，愣着干什么？忘了我平时怎么教你们的？”基洛沃格投影出护罩暂且让盖躲过一劫，其他人纷纷加入了战斗。  
基洛沃格在队友的掩护下用仅剩的能量打开虫洞，准备带大家脱离混战，身后的黄灯就像一群被捅了蜂窝的大黄蜂，发疯了攻击着由其它地球绿灯做成的护罩。  
“你到底弄好没有？这个电池恐怕要撑不住了，里面的东西和黄灯们的能量戒指正在剧烈地共鸣！”盖吃力地用不多的能量压制着电池，可惜这只是杯水车薪。  
都知道至尊绿灯会影响灯戒储存能量，他们能一次性地掠夺性带走大部分戒指能量，可没人知道至尊绿灯对绿灯电池的影响会如此之大，电池的能量居然还源源不断地流向至尊绿灯胸腔的里，对电池来说，至尊绿灯似乎并不是一次性的掠夺，而更像是建立了绑定，电池里的能量像是涓涓细流，一直不断地快速向至尊绿灯流去。低估了至尊绿灯的能力，让盖掉以轻心，最终让事情朝着最严重的方向发展。  
薄薄的绿光根本包不住电池，里面的恶魔嘶吼着将绿光像蛋壳那样撞裂，电池承受不了冲撞，发生了剧烈的爆炸，盖的右手臂连带戒指一起化作灰烬，右边的胸腔汨汨地流着血，白森森的骨头裸露在外。外太空没有空气，无法呼吸，失去戒指，加上身受重伤，盖痛苦地抽搐着。  
离盖最近的基洛沃格不得已关上了本已打开的虫洞，用自己的绿光为盖包扎伤口，可是血还是不断往外冒。  
电池里的怪物随着爆炸被释放，用极快的速度钻进了那个狼人至尊绿灯的胸腔，只见那个至尊绿灯惨叫一声便失去知觉，悬浮在半空，等他再睁开眼睛，那双幽绿的双眼变成了金色视差怪专属针瞳，视差怪成功地瓦解了他的人格，将他的身体据为己有。他狞笑从胸口发射纯能量，轻轻一偏，整个扇形以内的绿灯侠全被烧灼殆尽，其中包括将基洛沃格一把推开的盖，以及躲闪不及的斯图尔特。  
“你们绿灯最喜欢的就是自以为是，所以你们总是失败。”狼形的视差怪轻松地躲开杀红眼的基洛沃格所倾尽全力的一击，一个超越正常生命极限的瞬移，出现在了基洛沃格身后，伸出了尖锐的黑色爪子……  
  
  
  
“哈……………哈尔……你……备隐藏………他……快来……”哈尔的戒指里传来了断断续续的嘈杂声音，听声音好像是……  
“凯尔！”哈尔呼唤着那个声音，一定发生了什么大事，哈尔的内心莫名紧张。  
“哈尔……对…起，任务失败……还……视差怪跑……来，你一定要小………”声音戛然而止，信号中断。  
视差怪居然逃离了电池，恐怕此时已经冲着新海滨城来了，不行，只有这里不行。  
甘瑟一把拉住哈尔，严肃地说道:“哈尔，接下来发生的事会成为对你最大的试炼，不管发生什么，不要畏惧，记住之前我和你说的话。哈尔，你永远我们的意志，我们的英雄！”  
“放松放松，我可是连死亡都调戏过的人，还有什么可以恐惧的？”哈尔半开玩笑半认真地说道。  
  
———————————————分割线————————————  
  
哈尔和甘瑟正准备动身离开，不过在视差怪看来，这一切对他们来说，说什么都晚了，如果说哈尔这辈子有什么事情最让他难受，那么一定是上次海滨城被毁和即将发生的景象。  
虫洞毫无征兆地在屋里猝然打开，从里面走出那个被视差怪附体的至尊绿灯，至尊绿灯的手里还提着一个人，这个浑身血污的人是……凯尔！  
凯尔嘴里吐着血沫，心房已经破裂，没办法好好说话，他用张合的唇语无声地对哈尔道歉:“对不起，我们轻敌了，”随后他的眼睛逐渐失去光泽，灯戒逐渐熄灭。  
弹指一瞬，战友全灭，他们本不该死，他们还有对生的渴望，他们还有自己没走完的人生，他们还有对家人的无限眷恋！但此时此刻，他们却连有尊严的死都做不到！  
“被分割作阶下囚的耻辱，我已经受够了。那么朋友，现在我们该算算这笔帐了。”视差怪獠牙紧错，歪头狞笑着走向哈尔，哈尔立刻投影出飞机引擎，拿着向视差怪撞去，谁知道视差怪的胸口发射出一圈奇异的光波，正中哈尔，他的戒指瞬间只剩下10%的能量，视差怪狞笑着向哈尔迫近，哈尔性命堪忧。这时，甘瑟挺身而出，护住哈尔，然后用最快的速度推着视差怪顶破天花板飞向天空，视差怪的爪子将甘瑟的胸口狠狠地捅穿，但甘瑟毫不在意，即使胸口已经布满了金黄色的血。  
甘瑟用最快的速度将视差怪推向高空，引爆了身上的能量。然而没想到的是，没有巨响，没有爆炸，视差怪居然吸收了甘瑟自爆的冲击，不慌不忙地超过已趁刚才的间隙飞出一段距离的哈尔，夺过三个电池，将哈尔狠狠地摔在地上。  
哈尔将海滨城市区的广场砸了一个大坑，身边的路人受到惊吓，四散逃离，远处警笛呼啸。  
视差怪带着最毒辣的嘲笑着哈尔:“接受我赋予的恐惧吧，人类。”  
哈尔努力地撑死麻木的身体，看着那三个悬浮在半空中快要崩毁的电池，再看看视差怪宿主已经满荷载的胸腔，突然明白了什么，用最快的速度冲了过去，但是依然无能为力。  
三个绿灯电池再加上至尊绿灯胸腔的那一个，相当于四枚氢弹的威力，在短时间内一同被视差怪引爆，哈尔被绝望的光明笼罩。  
人生如梦，起始于一剖黄土，终焉于一剖黄土。梦中有大千世界，人世繁华，到头梦醒，一切回到原点。  
废墟上好不容易重建的新海滨城，几年后再次成为了废墟，哈尔和新海滨城居民们好几年的勇气、希望以及艰辛劳作换来的心血连带自己和家人的生命就这样全部被付之一炬。  
爆炸点所在的建筑物被上千度高温烧的干干净净，过了一公里地面上依稀可以看到一些房子形状的影子，房子还是找不到，再走十多公里才能找到破烂摧毁的房屋。几秒前还生机勃勃的城市，现在却了无生机。  
更可恶的是，视差怪居然打开护罩保护了哈尔，目的自然不言而喻。  
哈尔发誓，他宁愿就这样和他的城市一起成为灰烬，也不愿意再次眼睁睁地看到他所爱的城市再一次如此轻易地被重新抹杀，连一点对于生命的敬畏和尊重都没有。  
已重新成型的视差怪震动着双翅，悬浮在烈火燃烧的城市上空，眼里充满了异样的兴奋，他似乎在等待什么惊喜发生。  
哈尔跪在地上，颤抖着用带血的手掌抚摸这片被烧焦的土地，之前他在瞭望塔看到的幻象，如今变成了现实，血与火交织的炼狱——被血洗的新海滨城。  
“不……不该是这样的……他们不应该就这样死去……明明……明明还可以……”哈尔竭力忍住泪水，咬紧牙齿，但牙齿却上下打架。  
“对，你说的好，哈尔，我是你唯一的希望，所以，我们合作吧，这个世界和所有的平行宇宙，都不应该以悲剧作为收场，我们合作，就一定能重建海滨城。”视差怪蛊惑的声音在耳边响起，:“上一次我们在时间的缝隙里吸收的反监能量物质还有一些呢，干涉时间这种事我还是做得到的，只要你拿出你的诚意。”（零时大事件中，视差哈屌炸天其中一个原因就是吸收了反监视者的能量，具体看原著了，反正意思就是，有能量可以时间线跳跃。）  
哈尔抬起头，瞳孔放大，眼睛黯淡，他似乎放弃了抵抗，失去了与恐惧对抗的意志。视差怪毫不犹豫地扑向哈尔，吞噬了他。  
  
  
——————————我是回退的分割线————————  
  
十分钟前……  
甘瑟一把拉住哈尔，严肃地说道:“哈尔，接下来发生的事会成为对你最大的试炼，不管发生什么，不要畏惧，记住之前我和你说的话。哈尔，你永远我们的意志，我们的英雄！”  
“放松放松，我可是连死亡都调戏过无数次过的人，还有什么可以恐惧的？”哈尔半开玩笑半认真地说道。  
“那么，哈尔，我不得不将现在我们的处境告诉你，我感知得到，我们过去的四个绿灯侠，有三个已确定死亡，电池的封印已被破坏，黄灯怪很快就会来这里。”甘瑟的表情是少有的悲切，“现在你要做的是，去改变这一切，回溯时间。”  
“甘瑟，你别开玩笑了，你知道我上次试图干涉时间线做了多么荒唐的事情，上亿条性命葬送在了我手里，我把控不了那种力量。”哈尔把手搭在眼睛上，并不愿意提起那段让他难受的过往。  
“不，哈尔，你做得到，你所拥有的意志，是最纯粹的东西，你可以发挥出一流的水平。戒指，不过是对于意志的限制罢了。能超额发挥戒指作用的绿灯侠，无一不是越过了戒指，直接连接了蓄光库。，”甘瑟平视着哈尔，语重心长地说，“你是唯一一个自阿宾后能够带给我奇迹的人，年轻人，不要让你的意志暗淡褪色。”（设定碎碎念:本篇剧情依据是取材于原著——首先，在最近的一年n52刊里哈尔带上卡隆纳手套后变成能量体以及不带手套还变成能量体，正是越过戒指直接连接蓄光库所至的，初灯说了，哈尔和离子鲨同为光源。其次，哈尔在《哈尔·乔丹与绿灯军团》刊里最后吊打本有视差挂的塞叔并与之殉情，这么超常的发挥和之前哈尔变成能量体的事件是有重要联系的。说的清楚点就是，哈尔自己的意志非常强大，强大到可以直接连接蓄光库，可以直接在短时间内获取无限的力量。这挂b二人组我服，写绿灯剧本的小编，干脆你让他们出柜好不？）  
  
  
————————————我是时间变回正常的分割线————————  
  
朦胧中，哈尔看到了与塞尼斯托死别的场景，那正是他因为昏厥被送走而错过的故事。  
“塞尼斯托，是清算过去的时候了。”守护者们的身后，本来还在厮杀的阵营里冲出几个绿色的光点，原来是之前的逮捕过哈尔的至尊绿灯小队，他们将此时失去视差怪极速变得老态龙钟的塞尼斯托团团围住，过来救主的黄灯则被守护者们用绿色屏障挡在外面，此时塞尼斯托的处境非常危险，腹背受敌。  
塞尼斯托虽已老去，枭雄迟暮，但眼神却愈发锐利，他的手上多了一把金色的单刃剑，将拿着板斧向他劈头砍来的至尊绿灯的手臂切作两截，鲜血喷洒，溅到了塞尼斯托的嘴角，他邪笑着将血液用舌头舐去。但与此同时，其他至尊绿灯趁机将几把刀刃和短枪甩出，插入了塞尼斯托的后背，本来就虚弱的身体又增加了几处流血不止的贯穿伤。但塞尼斯托似乎没有一点沮丧，他镇定地抬头直视着看着守护者们，嘴角提起一个危险的弧度，手中的单刃剑幻化为了一把铁索巨镰，在空中挥出了好几个漂亮的圆环，带起呼呼风声，驱散了他身边的包围圈，然后突然偏转角度，往前一甩一钩，镰刀的钩刃从背后洞穿了那名断手没跑掉的可怜虫，可怜虫体内的电池被刺坏了，守护者们为了防外闭内所建造起来的护罩，此时成了他们的坟墓，在其他至尊绿灯还来不及撑开护照或者逃跑时，塞尼斯托甩出飞刀，精准地钉在他们的胸膛和后背上……  
守护者们难以置信的眼神、至尊绿灯们恐惧失态的眼神，塞尼斯托冷冽平静的眼神，被一道白光悉数抹掉……  
光华散尽，OA星的一部分被炸成了废墟。  
  
  
视差怪的那令人作呕又一次传了过来:“真没想到我一直渴求了很久的弱点，居然是这个！你爱上了一个你本不该爱上的人，他是你老师的时候，虽然你出言不逊，但你内心憧憬着他，可又不敢越雷池半步；他是你的朋友，但你内心却排斥着这个现实，甚至你和他一样，都不敢提起这个事实；他后来成为了你的敌人。现在你的敌人，他去世了，你却又因为这件事在内心中挣扎了无数次——对你来说，他背叛整个世界，打破法则伦理，为了拯救你；他背叛自己军团，并没有因为炸掉电池的事杀了你，反而自己默默背负起了一切后果，也是为了拯救你；他在快死之前，还想着帮你疗伤，将你送到可靠的地方避难，全然没想过你是否会去寻找你的星蓝石在一起生活，这还是为了你。你是知道的，你也是非常痛苦的，但你却没办法为他做任何事情，因此你心生内疚，害怕提及这件事。但正因为你恐惧了，我才有了空隙可钻，你明明都能办到的，只要你和我合作。”  
意识开始流逝，视差怪的力量已经击破了哈尔的防御，从最容易入侵的地方，侵入了记忆，哈尔沉沉睡去，过去所有不快的记忆也随着意识的模糊而渐渐深埋。  
等到哈尔再次醒来，四周一片黑暗，唯独只能看到一点渺远的绿光。那点绿光慢慢靠近，居然是他还是新手时代的老师，塞尼斯托。  
“乔丹，我们要一起离开，不要再把精力放在这些琐碎的小事上。”的确是塞尼斯托的声音，他此时居然又重新穿上了那一袭绿色的制服，真是久违的打扮，让人想起了那一段最宝贵的经历。  
“其实我一直在怀念和你都在绿灯军团里的时光，那时候你教会了我克服恐惧，利用意志。但后来，我不肯用恐惧伤人，于是我们分道扬镳。我是背叛了你的信任，但你也背叛了我的期望，是你和我一同葬送了过去的我们，”哈尔一步步向塞尼斯托走去，“在这个期间，我们做的无一不是想要相互守护却在相互伤害的闹剧罢了，的确，是时候结束这一切了。”  
塞尼斯托向哈尔伸出了左手，一枚黄色的灯戒飞向哈尔。  
戒指停留在哈尔的手心，哈尔里塞尼斯托仅有几步之遥。  
塞尼斯托就在这儿，如果能跟着他离开，到一个无人定居的小星球，在那里过着世外桃源的生活。  
这时哈尔猛地将戒指扔到一边，一把抓住他的制服领子，转而愤怒地说道:“当然，这些话也只能对着你这个冒牌货说说。还有，我都说过多少次，别学塞尼斯托说话，因为你不配！”  
刺眼绿光暴涨，幻象变成了沙粒，消散在了空气中，回到现实，面前仍然是残破不堪的新海滨城。  
“放开我，你这个疯子想要干什么？”哈尔的意识里发出了这样一个声音。  
“不干什么，只是将你封印。”哈尔也很吃力，发挥超额的力量，越过戒指连接蓄光库让哈尔很是吃不消，能量不断从体内迸发出来，身体被燥热的绿色火焰所包裹，照亮了灰色的废墟。  
“太天真了！你没有一定的工具连接蓄光库你以为你能坚持到多久？！”视差怪的声音伴着野兽尖利的叫声传来。  
“对，这种奇怪的状态，我或许坚持不了多久，但在那以前，我有足够的时间带走你。”尽管身体负荷极大，但哈尔仍然在加大对能量的凝聚，随时准备自爆。  
“疯子！那样你也会死！停下！”视差怪之前的神气一扫而光。  
然而哈尔并不打算就此罢手，废墟上空的阴云也被染上了一层翠绿，眼看就快到了临界值。  
“如果你停下，我能让时间倒流，将你送回和塞尼斯托分开的时间点上，还你新海滨城！”那个声音带着央求疾呼，但的确让哈尔愣了一下。  
“如果没了我，你就不能挽救你的城市！上一次你丢掉城市是因为人祸，这一次丢掉城市却是因为你大意！你敢对你做的事负责么？一死了之又算什么？”哈尔知道这不过是视差怪的激将法，到尽管如此，却意外地有效。  
“我给你三秒，倒数到一，如果我没有回到以前的时间点，那么我们就一起消失！”哈尔并没有放松紧惕，并加大了对能量的凝聚度。  
“三。”能量爆发，绿色的光将周围的废墟烧毁。  
“二。”远处的混泥土与石块被能量引起的上升气流席卷而起，相互碰撞发出巨大的轰鸣。  
“一。”噪音戛然而止，眼前一片黑暗。  
  
  
哈尔睁大眼睛，脸上有难掩的惊愕。他从推开那扇熟悉的房门，客厅外的厨房冒出滚滚黑烟。  
熟悉的场景，以及从浓烟里撑着黄色护罩走出来的某人，手里拿的还是那一块曾经名为微波炉的废铁，仍然用一本正经的语气对哈尔说到："你们地球的科技实在太落后，这种陈旧的加热器材根本不耐用。"  
“塞尼斯托，你真是个十足的混蛋！”视线被水光模糊，哈尔虽然这样骂着，却给了塞尼斯托一个异乎寻常的热烈拥抱。  
两人撕扯着走到了卧室，一路上哈尔的反应十分激烈。两人走到床前，哈尔捧着塞尼斯托的脸，从他冷金色的瞳孔里，看到了自己的倒影，他用舌头细细地舔着塞尼斯托温度略低的嘴唇，然后挑逗着伸进他嘴唇的缝隙，轻轻地扫过塞尼斯托的舌根，塞尼斯托一边安慰式的回应着哈尔，一边粗暴地脱下哈尔的夹克，接着，他埋头隔着白色的衬衣舔咬着哈尔结实的胸肌，很快，衬衣被打湿，半透明的布料能够依稀看到里面的两颗红色的果实，饱满地挺起。然后，塞尼斯托嘴唇向上移动，用牙齿野蛮地扯掉哈尔的领扣，顺着他锁骨的纹理用舌尖描绘出来，然后在他的肩上落下蝴蝶一吻，刻下只属于自己的专属印章。然后他的手温柔地抚摸着哈尔胸口到小腹结实的肌肉，用手掌覆盖住哈尔已经开始肿胀却被长裤所束缚的下身，哈尔配合地张开了双腿，并饥渴地舔了舔塞尼斯托尖尖的耳垂，用沙哑而诱人的耳语对塞尼斯托说:“塔尔，给我。”塞尼斯托用手隔着布料揉搓着哈尔的囊带，往上又撸动着他的阴茎，来来回回好几次，哈尔紧咬着嘴唇，似乎要射精了，塞尼斯托隔着布料，用大拇指指腹快速地隔着布料摩擦着哈尔的铃口，突然带来的刺激让敏感的哈尔按捺不住，燥热的下身颤抖着射出了精液，裤子被打湿了。塞尼斯托将他按倒在床上，浅吻着哈尔的脖子，就在此时，哈尔用手指点在塞尼斯托嘴唇上，让他不要继续，然后哈尔坐了起来，跨坐在了塞尼斯托的身上，恶意地摆动着腰部，摩擦着两人的早已挺立到发胀的敏感部位，哈尔不再掩饰自己的呻吟，这更激起了塞尼斯托的兴趣。  
“嗯……这次让我来……”哈尔一边呻吟着一边争抢着主动权，“说实话，塞尼斯托你的确是个不折不扣的混蛋，在还是我老师的时候，我就被你这个混蛋给勾引了。每当你换成制服时，我就在想，如果我和你穿上制服做，那一定很刺激。”  
哈尔满意地看到了他想要的塞尼斯托脸上的表情，此时此刻，绿灯制服重回哈尔的身上，但似乎变得更情趣，周身都是正常的，除了下身部位，变得更加紧致，凸起明显，两边盆骨旁分别多了两条拉得很长的水滴状弧线镂空部分，从镂空的弧线花纹里，依稀可以看到他小腹肌肉的纹理和完美的人鱼线。  
塞尼斯托倚靠在床头，也只去除了部分下半身的制服，扶着哈尔的腰，哈尔脸上的表情有些紧张和青涩。  
他左手支在塞尼斯托的胸膛上，自己认真地舔着右手的手指，然后就这样跨坐在塞尼斯托身上跪在塞尼斯托面前将手指没入了自己体内，由于已经有了一段时间未经云雨，甬道变得非常紧绷，手指推进的过程并不容易，哈尔耐心地将手指尽量没入到最深处，发出一声诱人的呻吟。  
通道已拓宽，哈尔双手扶着塞尼斯托的双肩缓缓坐下，硕大的男性根部一点点埋入哈尔的体内，疼痛和快感并行。  
哈尔的脸上隐忍的表情非常棒，像一个未经人事的处子。  
从前，自塞尼斯托见到愣头青哈尔时，就有一种莫名的冲动，总是不自觉地去想，如果这个阳光的年轻人在他的身下尝试禁果，会是怎样一幅画面。但这个占有欲十足的年头随着婚姻的桎梏而熄灭。  
现在的哈尔，身着一如当年的绿灯侠制服，仍然如当年那样的青涩纯粹，年轻俊美。他现在就这样用那种非常棒的表情坐着上上下下，紧致的甬道吞吐着塞尼斯托的炽热。  
最原始的类似于野兽的情欲爆发了，塞尼斯托一把将哈尔推到在床上，用双手拉过哈尔的腿部，让他与自己完全契合，猛地一撞，正好被撞击到了那一点的哈尔发出大声的呻吟。。  
水渍声填满了整个屋子，大力的冲撞带来的快感让哈尔难以忍受，拼命扭动挣扎着往后靠，可是背后只有枕头，无路可退，这种局促行为反而进一步让塞尼斯托失控，他重重地往前一顶，男根彻底没入到哈尔体内，最后一次顶到了那个点，滚烫的精液全部留在了哈尔的体内，与此同时，剧烈的前列腺快感让再次勃起的哈尔欲火难耐，前端颤抖着将白色的精液洒在了两人的制服上，精疲力竭的哈尔仰面倒在了床上……  
夜幕降临，月明星稀。哈尔浑身舒爽地睡在塞尼斯托怀里，听着他平静沉稳地呼吸。  
  
——能再次见到你真好，塞尼斯托。  
  
——就算你不再记得你所为我做的事，我也会永远守护在你的身边，直至时光尽头，直到坟墓为止。  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               TBC

Chapter V Death and repet  
树影婆娑，明灭交错，晨风轻拂哈尔匀称的线条。  
吃力地睁开有些惺忪的双眼，已近晌午的阳光透过眼角泪水，折射出七彩霓光，有些耀眼。  
身边的半张床，已然空空如也，昨天激烈的痕迹也悉数消失，看来塞尼斯托这洁癖临走前换过床单。  
“Damn it！”明明要和塞尼斯托说的话有很多，可现在人却早已不见了。再拖延，他会死。为什么偏偏昨晚见面时就身不由衷……  
塞尼斯托临死前的情形又一次在哈尔脑海中闪现，悔恨扭曲了他的眉宇，哈尔咬牙闭眼摇了摇头。  
不知什么时候，塞尼斯托居然出现在了卧室门边，一脸嫌弃地看着他：“乔丹，我可不记得教过你赖床。如果你们绿灯全都是这种懒散的德行，迟早会被我们击败。”  
擦！他居然没走？！  
哈尔一时有些局促，刚刚忧心忡忡的面容一扫而空，取而代之的是恼羞成怒：“你不知道进卧室一定要先敲门吗？而且就凭你们黄灯这种强盗德行，难怪一次次吃败仗。”  
说完哈尔想翻身下床，身体却吃不消，下身乏力的他无奈之下索性躺回床上，恶狠狠地看着塞尼斯托，眼神里写满了：看把这都是你的错！  
看到满身吻痕、炸着毛的哈尔，塞尼斯托心情舒畅，也不介意他之前拌嘴的话，双手抱胸，以笔直的身姿飞了过来，后面还用黄光托着一个食品袋，袋子还印着个大写的黄色“M”。  
看来塞尼斯托还是长了记性，没再去碰哈尔家那些可怜的炉具。  
“这种食物在摄取能量方面还是挺有效率的，我不明白你们地球人为什么会叫它垃圾食品。”  
塞尼斯托自顾自地拆开了一个鸡腿堡，端坐在床沿开始细细咀嚼。  
这该死的老头连吃个垃圾食品也能吃出迷之优雅感，真让人讨厌。哈尔操纵戒指幻化出一只绿色的手，一把从黄光手里夺过食物，饥肠辘辘地他也没管有没有洗脸漱口，大口地嚼了起来，这种粗鲁的行为，又换得了塞尼斯托一阵鄙视。  
吃完食物，也就有了干劲，哈尔一握拳，灯戒以右手为起点，绿光蔓延到全身，一点点以制服的形态包裹了哈尔。  
哈尔丢给塞尼斯托一句：“等会儿，我还要和你说事。”就径直往盥洗台飞去。  
等到哈尔做完个人卫生，回到卧室时，塞尼斯托正在通过灯戒和他的下属通话，看到哈尔进来，于是就挂断了通信。  
哈尔也不拖泥带水，开门见山就来了一句：“塞尼斯托，你再这么使用灯兽下去你会死。”  
“所以呢？”塞尼斯托蹙眉抬头，眼神正对着哈尔。  
“……你一开始就知道？”这回轮到哈尔语塞。  
“乔丹，我教导过你，何为觉悟。如果没有报着必死的觉悟，怎样能置对手于死地？既然使用了力量，就必须背负相应的代价。况且我是恐惧的践行者，区区灯兽，不足为惧。”塞尼斯托说这句话的时候，语气里带着哈尔最不想听的塞尼斯托式强势。  
“你这样硬撑有什么意义？我知道你在盘算着什么，那一定不会有什么好的结果！”哈尔对于耐心说教显然不擅长，他现在甚至有些急躁。  
“乔丹，你终究还是个心浮气躁的年轻人，有些事你不会懂，你不可能懂，而且也不需要你懂。还有，别以为装作知晓一切，就能从我这里套出什么。”塞尼斯托升空，睥睨地看着哈尔，这种眼神和哈尔在战场上与塞尼斯托四目相对时的眼神完全一样！  
  
「我怎么会不懂？我亲自眼睁睁地看着你的脊背上插满了兵器，背负了本来是我制造的问题，忍受着撕心剧痛，沐浴着鲜血地为我而战，最终还以最惨烈的方式战死，而我能为你做的却只能是将你带回军团，接受审判。所以至少现在，在我明白一切时，让我与你两清。」  
「我怎么不可能懂？你以为我穿梭时光，回到这里是为了什么？难道只是为了拯救军团和海滨城？还是仅仅是在你眼中，特地骗取你那该死军团的情报？我是那种人么？如果我真是那种人，为什么不肯放弃我？为什么还要救我？」  
「我怎么不需要懂？我知道你在做什么，可我哈尔就从来不想欠人情，尤其是你的人情。我怎么能够再次看着你就这样孤独一人死去？我怎么能够再次看到你为我浑身伤痛？我怎么能够看得下去你寡不敌众？这种人情我哈尔根本不想欠！」  
  
嘴微微张开，可是这些申辩的话语，哈尔却无论如何也说不出话来，半透明的爪子抓住了他的心脏，扼住了他的咽喉，嘴唇里只发得出一些细微类似于窒息的低沉悲鸣，而塞尼斯托却因为心中有事，无暇顾及。  
一道透明的篱墙生硬隔开了近在咫尺的两人。  
昨天穿越时空时，视差怪那如阴鸷的低语重新回荡在哈尔的耳边：“现在的你，已经代替了过去这条时间线的你，骗过了现实。如果你道出本不属于这个世界的事，就会造成悖论，引发时空崩塌，我和你也会因此而堙灭，所以，如果你要做傻事，我会出手阻止你，甚至不惜杀了你。呵，放心，我不会伤及你的性命，虽然是能杀了你，不过托你的福，现在我似乎也困在了你体内的牢笼里出不去，所以我会出于自保的目的而保护你，但别搞错，我不会干预现实，如果你死了，或者被我杀死，我只会重置时间，回到你还活着的这条时间线上的时间点，来保证我的生存。不过，如果你想做什么约定之外的事，我不保证我不会与你同归于尽。”  
  
还是什么都说不出来，哈尔重重地叹了口气。无奈以及愤怒，溢于言表，而在塞尼斯托眼里，他不过是在为没能套出情报而不甘。  
夏风里夹杂着令人烦躁的热度刮进窗户，扫过哈尔俊俏的脸庞。  
塞尼斯托打开窗户离开，留下哈尔落寞一人。  
空寂的卧室，被窗外的嘈杂蝉声填满，搅乱了青年人的心。  
  
—————————————分割线————————————  
  
“凯尔，你听我说！至尊绿灯和守护者都不是什么好东西，他们一开始就盘算好了，要针对我们！”哈尔尾随着正在准备去别的扇区协助猎捕红灯魔的凯尔，滔滔不绝地试着说服凯尔，期许能获取他的帮助，携手对付守护者以及他们的走狗。  
军团里，谁都知道，至尊绿地飞扬跋扈，谁也都知道，守护者另有所图。不过，就算是这种司马昭之心，路人皆知的事，没有伤及到切身的利益，谁愿意站出来说半个“不”字呢？  
更何况，哈尔说的尽是些毫无根据的妄言。隔墙有耳，万一被其他别有用心之徒告发，后果不堪设想。  
凯尔碍于情面，没有制止哈尔，可让他困扰的是，哈尔仍然在一个劲重复着他认为正确的结论。  
“他们全都是坏蛋”这个结论，虽然道理大家都懂，可没有任何根据，显然没有什么说服力，反而让哈尔自己显得更可疑。凯尔皱着眉头，对哈尔摆摆手，示意哈尔停下，然后与哈尔勾肩搭背，将他从同伴面前驾到人少的角落，一边走还一边故作大笑着对哈尔说：“啊哈，伙计，回地球喝啤酒醉到满嘴胡话了？也不帮我带几罐来，真不够哥们儿。我知道，这边的伙食难吃的反人类，有点意见这我能理解，哈哈……”  
“你难道就一点也没察觉他们的用心吗！为什么本不该你管理的边缘扇区会偏偏叫上你？”哈尔一脸严肃地试图点醒凯尔，然而凯尔却还是满脸写着迁就和不解。  
“那你说，你为什么知道他们要针对我们？”凯尔耐下性子，停下来安抚急躁的哈尔，他无奈地觉得自己就像是一个暖男在哄无理取闹的女友，嗯，这种形容好像也没什么不对。  
面前一脸不解但耐心倾听的凯尔，与记忆中满身血污的他慢慢重叠，哈尔总是莫名心疼和难受。  
说到关键点了，可这该死的喉咙，被利爪卡住，连呼吸都做不到。  
牙齿咬得咯咯作响，嘴里却连一个回答的音节也发不出。  
在凯尔看来，哈尔真喝醉了，他似乎想说些什么，然而理屈词穷，张了张嘴，最终放弃似的垂下了头。  
“闹够了吧？那换我来解释，我现在正好有空，排到我的任务很正常。你多心了，我们和红灯魔才是敌人，守护者和至尊绿灯至少不会把我们杀死，扔进血池。内部的问题，可以化解。看你这样，是被至尊绿灯挤兑了？得，改天我出完任务回地球请你喝酒，你只管敞开喝，喝了一吐为快！我这会儿还的确有事，所以对不住了，兄弟。还有，别整天愁眉苦脸的，来，给爷笑一个！”凯尔胡乱地揉了揉哈尔棕色的头发，然后恶作剧达成般，带着心满意足的笑容飞走了，临走前还和他的同伴们朝哈尔挥手作别。

——————————————分割线————————————  
  
哈尔还是没有放弃，抱着仅存的一点希望，于是去找了仅剩的两位地球绿灯。  
“所以你专程跑了几个扇区，还打乱了我的追捕计划，就来跟我说这些？”斯图尔特替哈尔挡下了背后袭来的镭射光，继续他追捕逃犯的工作。看着忙不迭地的斯图尔特，哈尔只能选择独自离开。  
“啊？……这儿……号……差，你……说些……么？”盖的通讯直接断了。  
  
断线……  
沉默……  
死寂……  
坐在繁星簇拥的OA最高建筑物顶端，垂头看着下方喧嚣的建筑群和穿梭其间的灯侠，哈尔久违地感受到深深的无助和乏力。  
宇宙浩渺，知音难觅。  
绿色的灯戒泛过一丝不易察觉的黄光，半透明的利爪搭在哈尔双肩上，耳边响起了恶魔的低语：“在害怕自己的无力么？来试着来驾驭这恐惧之力吧，哈尔，你有这个潜质。”  
“闭嘴，然后我放松对你的控制，你好冲破意志牢笼么？”哈尔一拳砸碎了墙面，刚刚还在耳边嘈杂的嘶声暂时消失了。  
……  
或许，还有能找的人。  
对，哈尔想起了他的另一位老师，基洛沃格。  
  
“哈尔·乔丹，对吧？”呼啸的风擦过耳畔，抬头一看，一群至尊绿灯将他围个水泄不通。  
“我们以勾结敌对势力并唆使叛乱的罪名逮捕你，请你配合。”啊，对的，这个时间线上死去的至尊绿灯仍然活着。  
但哈尔决不想就这样再次被五花大绑送去进行所谓的审判。  
哈尔低下头伸出双手，状似配合他们戴上手铐。  
又是之前那头长得像头熊的绿灯啊……  
那个至尊绿灯投影出带着锁链的手铐，紧紧地扣在哈尔的双臂上。  
以为哈尔束手就擒，至尊绿灯们放松了警惕。  
“以为就这样结束了哈？”说时迟那时快，哈尔抬起双臂，猝然转身，猛地一甩，锁链断裂，熊壮汉砸在了同伴身上，绿光包裹着哈尔，哈尔一头扎进了建筑物，破碎的玻璃和石灰块落入深渊。  
建筑物的遮挡能有效躲避至尊绿灯们攫取能量的光波，如果被碰到，会和上次一样，失去力量。建筑物内灯侠众多，为了避免伤及无辜，他们断然不敢随意使用这种犯规的力量，造成骚乱。  
  
可哈尔的确想错了，这其实是一个专门为他设的局。  
“来得这么快，伙计们，结网！”狭窄的通道内，哈尔也来不及顾及被他撞到的绿灯，就在回看追兵之际，他像只无头苍蝇冲进了硬光织成的巨网，巨网一收，将他捆得个结结实实。  
哈尔投影出一把剪刀，在剪刀被其他至尊绿灯打碎之前剪了一道口子，奋力一挣，网碎了。  
没有任何喘息的机会，投影的锁链拖着沉重的石球重重地砸在了哈尔的腹部，带着他撞断了大厅的承重柱，天花板也震出了裂缝。  
哈尔费力地撑起身，食道一紧，胃酸夹杂着液体被咳了出来。  
头晕目眩，身体沉重。  
可现在还不是休息的时候，哈尔发出一声愤怒的低吼，握紧拳头，凝聚意志，两个同等大小的锁链石球出现在了哈尔手上，还没回过神来，在场的十几个至尊绿灯被打得弹射了出去，墙上撞出了几个大窟窿，人在外面东倒西歪，挣扎着却爬不起来。  
正当哈尔想要撤离时，一道尖锐的破空声响起，然后哈尔的右手消失了，与其说消失，还不如说被狙击枪的子弹炸成了骨碎肉末，四周全部都溅射了不少暗红色的血液，剧痛让哈尔脸色惨白，咬破了嘴唇。  
狙击手！在哪边？！  
冷汗从额头上流了下来，哈尔四下张望，却一无所获。失去了右手和灯戒的哈尔处境非常危险，哈尔马上欲再次召唤戒指，然而随之而来不知方向的子弹打穿了左膝盖骨，哈尔难以保持平衡，咬牙单腿跪在地上。  
楼上的狙击手撤下灯戒提供的光学伪装，冷冷地说到：“Target clear！”  
之前那帮负责转移注意力的至尊绿灯也缓过气来，绿色的细蛇们伸出尖牙，一口咬破了哈尔的常服外套，扎进了他的血肉，将他捆绑束缚，哈尔失去重心，跌倒在地，戒指也被捕获了。  
可最糟糕的还不是这个，一条扭曲变形钢柱因为双方激烈打斗的缘故离开了本来的位置，笔直地落了下来，插进了哈尔的腹部！  
内脏破裂，喉咙被腥咸的血液堵塞，哈尔只发出了一些低不可闻的音节，血液从眼角、鼻孔、嘴边流下，红色的血液漫过了掉落一地的灰尘和石屑，流了一大摊。  
至尊绿灯们选择了袖手旁观，几个路过的绿灯想过来帮忙，却被保护现场的理由阻止了。  
就在这时，怒吼响起，可声音却越来越模糊，啊……是基洛沃格，那夹杂绝望、愤怒的骂声。  
哈尔竭尽最后一丝力气，半睁着眼睛，望向基洛沃格，想用他那正在失去焦距的双眼看看他的入门师傅。  
侧脸贴在了温热的血液上，模糊与清晰交替的视线里，他看到的却是血泊中无比狼狈的自己。  
嗓子已经不能发声，他翁动着嘴唇，用口型说着对不起。  
对不起，没能阻止无尽内耗。  
对不起，没能及时传达消息。  
对不起，没能救你与倾覆间。  
  
意识沉入了赤色湖泊，哈尔挣扎了几秒，合上了双眼。  
  
正欲昏睡，似乎有人在背后猛推了他一把，重力转向，哈尔睁开双眼，他居然又站在了自己家的房门前，冷汗从额角留下，哈尔看了看自己的右手——仍然好好地在手臂上，腹部和腿部也并没有贯穿伤。  
唯一的结论是，他回来了，又一次回到了第一次回来的时间点上。  
如果真是这样，那么……  
厨房里传来了如期而至的爆炸声，哈，果然厨房杀手塞尼斯托又开始了他的表演。  
哈尔伸手想推门而入，可手却在半途停止了。  
不，现在还不能和他见面，还有更重要的事等着哈尔去做，在这之前，只能选择不辞而别。  
哈尔收回右手，从电梯间的窗户飞了出去。  
  
落日点燃了白云，金红色的云彩中划过一颗绿色的流星，塞尼斯托抬头皱眉，带着复杂的眼神目送着哈尔离去。  
  
事情是一周内发生的，越早解决军团内乱，就能为拯救塞尼斯托多节省下不少时间，没有了他被军团抓获的消息，至少塞尼斯托不会那么匆忙发起战争。  
眼下必须抢在凯尔等一席地球绿灯出行之前，让他们认清至尊绿灯挑起内战的真相，这样才能团结能团结的所有力量。  
凯尔是第二天派出的，斯图尔特也是，大概是为了孤立他吧，所以现在联系他们应该可行，但由于自己已经成为了重点照顾对象，所以马上联系他们，通话会受到监控。盖出行的周期算起来也快到回归之时，信号不好是受到途中中子星信号覆盖的干扰。这样算下来，只要能在飞越中子星前联系并说服盖，开个虫洞再回OA充能也不失为一个节省时间的好主意。不过现在，地球绿灯一个都不敢联系，因为一旦联系就必定会暴露自己的行踪。  
现在能提供帮助的人……目前能想到的只有两个，一个是患难与共的基洛沃格，一个则是睿智和蔼的甘瑟。  
这次也先去找基洛沃格？  
不对！  
按优先等级的话，目前借助甘瑟的威望召回地球绿灯属于第一要务，如果甘瑟肯在背后默默提供支持，那样事情的解决可能会更顺。  
哈尔猛地拍了一下后脑勺，要早点找对人也就不至于受那么多的罪了。  
哈尔降落在OA上空，灯戒开启了光学伪装，以免遭受至尊绿灯的跟踪。  
这次一定不能再犯之前的过失，毕竟这种被强加的死而复生技能不知能持续到多久，黄灯怪的状态一直不稳定，只能说与意志的牢笼处于零和状态，随时可能失控。因此，每一次回溯时间都有可能是最后一次。  
不能失败，绝对不能。  
哈尔悄悄地潜入了守护者的聚集处。

——————————————分割线————————————  
  
OA的某个不起眼的角落，哈尔终于得以在甘瑟的庇护下卸下光学伪装，简单地向甘瑟倾诉了自己的担忧，并陈述了自己被至尊绿灯监控的遭遇。但时间回溯的问题，却无法提及。  
“哈尔，你说的也正是我所担忧的，可没想到这么快，他们就已经做到了这一步，真让人痛心。”甘瑟年迈的脸上露出了担忧和痛惜的表情，他怎么也想不到正义也会扭曲变质，堕落到这般光景，当年所有人的心血和牺牲竟换来这种结局。  
“高层们都在策划着削减绿灯们的编制，并还要进一步增加至尊绿灯的权重，我不认为这是什么好事。我知道他们私下在盘算什么，但我无从得知具体内容，现行的守护者会议机制里，我已经被边缘化了。所以很抱歉，我的孩子，我无法提供你想要的确凿证据，来揭露部分守护者的阴谋。”  
“虽然不能马上踢这帮偏执狂的屁股，但我还是很感谢你，甘瑟。”话已至此，哈尔只能另辟蹊径，和甘瑟相处过久甚至会连累甘瑟，必须马上离开。  
“不，我看你能。”什么声音？谁？！  
哈尔立刻出手，绿光照亮了不速之客，居然是个戴着钢质头罩的至尊绿灯！  
“停下，哈尔，如果你不想被其他至尊绿灯发现关进高科技牢房，或者害得甘瑟被弹劾驱逐的话。”来人压低声音示意他们安静。  
“没事，哈尔，这位绿灯叫瓦雷克斯，我认识，是个不错的人。”甘瑟将手按在了哈尔的手背上。  
哈尔也知道瓦雷克斯的大名，于是收起灯戒的光芒，双臂抱胸，倚靠在墙边扬了扬下巴让来人接着说。  
头戴面罩的至尊绿灯将落到地上，用尽可能平和的语气对他们说：“我叫瓦雷克斯（Varix），是第一位至尊绿灯，刚完成了督查任务从其他扇区回来。请原谅我的无礼，刚刚在回来的路上，我悄悄跟踪了甘瑟，你们的一席话我全都听见了。如哈尔所说，至尊绿灯的确把他盯上了，而且这仅仅只是个开始。”光芒从瓦雷克斯胸部发出，投影出了一份文件，文件抬头赫然写着内部文件，密级：最高机密，叛乱分子剿灭计划书，内容也提及了率先逮捕哈尔，然后再挑衅逼迫绿灯们先动手，再以平定叛乱为名进行镇压。  
哈尔不禁倒吸了一口凉气，这么武装到牙齿的策划，居然一开始就被忽视，难怪后来酿成大祸。  
不过，就算现在知道了这些，又有何用？守护者们的阴谋仍然在紧锣密鼓地进行，而且，如果瓦雷克斯真正地加入进来，他的未来多半凶多吉少，不知道瓦雷克斯……  
“我愿意提供文件并当场做证，这点你无需担心。必要时我会引爆能源，与他们同归于尽。”瓦雷克斯看出了哈尔的忧虑，于是主动接过了话茬。  
哈尔的脸上一脸惊愕，不明白为什么一个不熟悉的人为何会主动做到这种程度。  
似乎在解释哈尔的疑问，瓦雷克斯接着说：“因为，我也很痛惜，设立至尊绿灯的初衷是好的，可是变成现在这般田地。即使我想改变，也无济于事，因为他们只听从守护者的号令。至尊绿灯起源于我，因此我也有一份责任。”  
“兄弟，你的情我领了，但我哈尔从不会明知前方是火坑还推着别人往下跳。”哈尔听了连忙摇头，凭直觉，他相信甘瑟，也愿意相信瓦雷克斯，但若真这样利用瓦雷克斯，可能他就是死路一条。  
“这个世界比毁灭更可怕的就是明知世道是错的事却没人敢站出来指证，大家都出于各自利益的考虑，或成为帮凶，或成为了懦夫。但是这样下去真的会好吗？我不确定，但当大家感到痛苦时，当没人肯站出来挽救这个世道时，我愿意站出来，作为殉道者，点燃自己的末路，照亮前行之人。我知道，反叛了至尊绿灯会是什么样的结果，我有这个心理准备。所以，哈尔，答应我，如果我出了意外，至少让我的牺牲变得有意义！”瓦雷克斯表情凝重地向哈尔和甘瑟点了点头。  
  
—————————————分割线—————————————  
  
经过一番商讨，哈尔顺利地拿到了内部文件的拷贝，并且在两人的掩护下顺利地潜入了基洛沃格的新人训练场。  
“傻货，别分心！”基洛沃格用投影的木棍打飞了一名试图正面突破的新人，“说吧，什么事？”  
哈尔告知了原委，基洛沃格听后怒发冲冠，怒吼着一把捏碎了手中投影的木棍。  
然后，基洛沃格手臂一挥，十几个新人齐刷刷地排好了队列，挺胸提臀，绷得笔直，可眼神在发抖，看来新人们都敬畏着基洛沃格老师。  
哈尔莫名想到了刚入部队的那些美国新兵蛋子滑稽的站姿，忍俊不禁。  
基洛沃格在他们耳边叮嘱了几句话，一眨眼这些学员全飞走了。  
基洛沃格庞大的身躯重重地砸在地上，大地也跟着抖动了几下。他的右手将左拳捏得咯咯作响，眼里燃烧着怒火。  
这帮狗日的平时不做事就知道找茬，现在倒好，不仅要欺负他的得意门生，还要想挑起战争，搞垮军团！？门儿都没有！  
就在这时，训练场里闯进了不速之客，一群至尊绿灯蛮横地冲了进来，挡住了哈尔的去路，居然如此迅速就挖到这里了！  
“哈尔.乔丹，我宣布以以勾结敌对势力并唆使叛乱的罪名逮捕你！”嚣张的至尊绿灯们不仅无视了自己被架空的顶头上司瓦雷克斯，甚至连甘瑟都不放在眼里。  
这帮垃圾不配脏了他们的手，哈尔伸手拦住了身后三人：“你们谁抽个人帮我个忙通知一下地球绿灯们，要开始干大事了。这边交给我就成，小菜一碟。”  
说完，哈尔转身，面对狂徒，右手握拳，戒指绿光骤起。  
“这可不行啊，我要跟你们走了，谁来揭露你们的罪行？”进入战斗状态就是一瞬间的事，哈尔嘴角一扬，积压已久的怒气全开，铿锵而沉重的金属块儿撞击声此起彼伏，巨大的金属零件将处在包围圈上的至尊绿灯撞倒了好几个，各种零件快速拼接，合成了一个巨型的武装机器人，哈尔坐在半透明的绿色机器人操控室内，前后推拉着操纵杆，至尊绿灯们甚至还来不及吸取灯戒能源就被密集的机关枪子弹击倒在地。  
但这还没结束，远处，有一点亮光一闪，哈尔眼疾手快，一拳重重砸在一个绿色按钮上，机器人俯身，背后升起两枚导弹。点火，呼啸，爆炸，短平快，十几分钟内，一切结束。再能跑也跑不过导弹，再能躲也躲不过大面积的攻击范围。  
至尊绿灯们的克制并不是没办法破解的，他们每次吸取能量都会有五到十秒的启动时间，只要抓住这个间隙迅速出手，或是躲开有效能量吸取范围，吃亏的反而是至尊绿灯。  
“挺能打能藏的，哈？”哈尔得意地笑道，那得瑟的表情，就像个一年级新生拿到了第一个A+，“放心，我打的子弹都是橡胶制品，当然，不包括那两枚导弹。”  
“剩余能量8%，请充能。”机器人若影若现，哈尔挥挥手，机器人化作光点消失，能量消耗过度，该充能了。  
可是电池没带在身边，总电池那儿层层把守，更去不了。  
啊，好歹让我多表演几秒啊，哈尔心里如是地叹息道。  
“啪啪啪啪！”一阵沉默后，雷鸣般的掌声从四周响起，不知何时，训练场里居然挤满了无数工作在基层的绿灯侠们。  
哈尔还听到了有人在吹口哨，是盖！他也在人群里，看到哈尔后，甚至还冲着他抛了一个媚眼。  
哈尔突然觉得全身恶寒，不过还是谢天谢地他回来了。  
不远处，还有一脸无可奈何摇着头的斯图尔特以及笑着向哈尔竖起大拇指的凯尔。  
“这是怎么回事？怎么突然多了这么多人？”哈尔强忍心中的喜悦，比着口型无声地问身后的三人。  
基洛沃格发出豪放的笑声，拍了拍哈尔的背，抬手指了指天空中还没完全消退的绿色。  
原来，刚刚那十几个绿灯萌新，以天上的流云作为幕布，将拷贝来的内部文件、事情原委和绿灯起义的集结地全都投射在了天空中！难怪大家能如此快速地赶来，干得漂亮！  
“这些都是你的师兄师弟师姐师妹，哪儿有同门受难不来帮忙的道理？更何况，这还是每个绿灯性命攸关的大事！这群颠倒黑白的蓝色小老头天天指使着一群绿色电灯泡到处搞事，就算不是我学生，也没有不来的道理！”基洛沃格满意地笑着，骄傲地抬起了他肥厚的下巴。  
刚才那十几个新人蹭到基洛沃格身边来，卖力地点头。  
“信息传达得不错，傻货们，奖励你们，明天少做点俯卧撑。”震惊，某OA史上在职最严厉老师居然会给徒弟放水？真是少见。  
现在就差戒指没充能了，哈尔放眼望去，来的人里也没人带了电池，  
事发突然，大家都走得很仓促。而且就算带了，一众人也无法立刻完成充能。  
“在找什么？我的孩子。”甘瑟看到东张西望的哈尔，似乎在寻找什么。  
“不成，没有电池的话，这些前期工作也是白搭，除了我，不少绿灯也需要充能，要不我去为大家寻找电池？”  
有人拉住了哈尔的手，是瓦雷克斯。  
“我胸腔内就正好嵌了一个电池，既然是电池的话，或许能为大家提供充能。”  
这是一个值得一试的方法！

哈尔闭上眼睛，开始背诵誓词：  
  
“白昼朗朗，黑夜茫茫，  
  
In brightest day, in blackest night,  
  
魑魅魍魉，无所遁藏，  
  
No evil shall escape my sight,  
  
奸徒邪党，惧我神光！  
  
Let those who worship evil's might,  
  
绿灯长明，万世光芒！  
  
Beware my power——Green Lantern's light！”  
  
瓦雷克斯将哈尔的右手贴在自己的胸膛上，能量源源不断散逸而出，温暖的绿光包裹了一切……  
  
在瓦雷克斯的引导下，哈尔充能成功，但这样一个一个充能，时间过长，而敌人不会站着等你去消灭他。  
不过，办法总是有的，至尊绿灯既然能夺取能量，理论上来说也可以反其道而行之。  
瓦雷克斯对着大伙儿点点头，大家心领神会，几乎同时地、默契地、整齐地背诵军团誓词，庄严浑厚的共鸣响彻OA。绿光再一次展开，绽放出优美的光华。充能完成，所有人都将右手握拳举起，一道道纤细但密集的绿色光线从灯戒中发出，直冲云霄，穿透阴云。每个人都同仇敌忾，因为这是匡扶正义，袯除奸邪的战争，人心至此凝聚，没有人再被恐惧所奴役，他们纷纷拿出了真正的意志，与变质的正义斗争到底！  
“各位，至尊绿灯马上就会抵达现场，聚集在一起很容易被一锅端。”哈尔清了清嗓门说道。  
当然战术布置环节还是得交给实战经验更多的人，显然基洛沃格适合胜任这个角色，因此，基洛沃格来规划战略布局更合适不过，所以他接替哈尔往下讲。  
“所以，即使人多也不能一味人海战术，我们应该分成三股队伍，一股是筛选出的少数的战斗精英，请甘瑟带领，目的是牵制住守护者们，等他们的狗被消灭，他们自然会有所收敛。哈尔，你和你的地球兄弟们一起去夺取总电池，有了那种强力武器，守护者也好，至尊绿灯也罢，都会有所顾忌。当然，你们现在就可以出发，我相信你们的判断力。而剩下的绿灯们，不要沮丧，你们也有任务要做，牵制甚至消灭至尊绿灯的任务就交给靠你们了，我和瓦雷克斯会加入这边，瓦雷克斯，你还有什么想说的？”基洛沃格与大家齐刷刷地看向瓦雷克斯。  
“基洛沃格这遍的战斗部署方面我都会按约定做好，唯一一个需要补充的是………”后面的话哈尔没怎么听清，因为他已经在那时就动身和其他地球绿灯们离开了。  
  
终于，战火还是降临在了这个本该是最安宁的土地上。  
“快！快！快！埋伏好，找到掩体，迅速出击，在他们夺取能量前动手将它们击倒！不许恋战，如果对方配合着度过技能冷却时间放出了夺取能量的光波，一定要快速离开，至少要离他们两三百多米远才能避免被夺去能量，自己做出决定该突破还是闪躲！”基洛沃格以接近咆哮着指挥剩下的人。  
其他的绿灯也具有较强的战略配合素养，马上各就各位。  
果然，剩余的至尊绿灯都往着集结地飞奔而来，可惜刚刚还绿光闪耀的训练场现在却空空如也。  
至尊绿灯们刚降落在地上，第一波攻击就立刻发动了，先是天上凭空出现了一个由十几个萌新合作投影而成的巨大牢笼，不偏不倚，刚好将这群至尊绿灯罩在里面，没给他们时间反应，地面上数道绿色金属绳升腾而起，将至尊绿灯们的手脚捆了个结实。突然喊杀声四起，绿灯们冲出遮挡他们的掩体，投影出了火箭弹、机关枪、迫击炮之类的大规模杀伤性武器，万矢齐发，绿色的蘑菇云升腾而起，数公里仍清晰可见。  
  
——————————————分割线————————————  
  
哈尔听闻巨响，转身往后，正巧看到了升腾而起的蘑菇云。  
时间不多了，必须抓住他们吸引了大部分火力创造出的间隙。  
一行人随即通过监控盲点潜入了电池室所在的建筑，如果那石窟可以称为建筑的话。  
总电池在岩石台上散发着淡淡的绿色流光，里面游动的离子鲨时隐时现。看到了凯尔，它用它的鼻子顶了“玻璃”一下，似乎对好友倾诉着被一直关在这里的憋屈，而看到另一个熟人哈尔时，它却连连摆动着尾鳍，后退然后一溜烟逃之夭夭，消失在电池深处。  
凯尔诧异地看着离子鲨前后反差巨大的回应，满脸狐疑。然后又看了看身后的盖、斯图尔特和哈尔。  
哈尔还保持着对离子鲨做伸长舌头拉歪眼皮做鬼脸的模样，果然刚才就是这个熊大人吓跑了离子鲨。  
凯尔突然觉得内心非常沉重——他不知道自己是怎么和一个心智不过三岁的问题青年相处了这么久。  
哈尔长吁了一口气，还好自己机智地做鬼脸瞒过去了，就算视察怪摒除气息，离子鲨仍然能够或多或少察觉到。  
“哈，我就说骚乱里少了某位主角，难得我特地跟着你跑来，哈尔·乔丹，你可别让我们失望啊。”好了，这会儿事主全来了，正是之前的那头熊和那条狼狗。  
人数上来说，己方的确占优势，但是现在绿灯们处于封闭且相对狭窄的电池室内，如果两个至尊绿灯相互掩护放出光波，对无处躲藏的地球绿灯来说，这反而是最糟糕的开盘。

——————————————分割线————————————  
  
冰冷的石阶之上，一根根石柱高耸入云，身着红袖白衣的蓝色小人们高高在上，自以为一切尽在掌控之中。  
“甘瑟，作为守护者，你很失职。”一个谢了顶的守护者毫不客气地开始了言语上的抨击。  
“稍后闭门会议，我们会追究哈尔和反叛的绿灯们的责任。但是，现在，我们希望你能规劝所有乱党们放弃他们幼稚的想法，否则你就不只是渎职，更是错上加错，罪加一等！”  
另一个头上长了三绺毛的守护者投影出了起义集结地的战况，从画面显示来看，组织严密的他们居然在节节败退！  
“当然，你也可以拒绝，那样你与他们同罪。”石台上传来傲慢的声音。  
四名守护者跳下高台，从四面包抄了甘瑟与他挑选出的勇士。  
绿灯们迅速在手臂上投影出护盾，将甘瑟簇拥于中间，可守护者一对多，情况压倒性的不利。  
  
—————————————分割线—————————————  
  
“快给我撤！傻货们！这边！”基洛沃格粗犷的声音大老远也能听到。  
绿灯们顺着建筑物的地下通道鱼贯而入，至尊绿灯们紧追不舍。  
绿灯们似乎很恐惧，战意全无，看来是想龟缩回临时的要塞。  
绿光隐没在了地下的黑暗中，可黑暗很快就被至尊绿灯点亮。  
“所以你们就这水平么？”至尊绿灯们发出了轻蔑的笑声。  
可就在此时，正面突然飞出一个人，挡住了他们的去路。  
突然，地下通道内传来了“噔噔噔”的声音。瓦雷克斯投影出绿色的砖块围着他们砌了一层又一层。  
“别挡路啊，头儿，哦，不对，我们的头儿才没有这么废。对吧？哥们儿们？哈哈哈……”死到临头的他们还不知道即将发生的事。  
建筑物外，事先埋伏好的绿灯趁先头部队将至尊绿灯引入建筑物的时间空隙，就开始在建筑物外织起了一道几十米厚的纯意志力墙体，而先前跑进建筑物内的绿灯也安全地撤离了出来，并一起加入到了砌墙任务中来。  
这是一个完美的计划，可以以伤亡最小的方式结束整场战争。  
可是，但凡战争，都必须付出代价，而这次使胜利女神垂青的祭品，正是瓦雷克斯，这个像羊一般温顺善良、守序谦逊的人。  
  
  
时光回溯——  
“基洛沃格这遍的战斗部署方面我都会按约定做好，唯一一个需要补充的是，我需要你们的配合。至尊绿灯数量不少，即使是一对多，只要他们渐渐跟上节奏，重叠每个人的能量吸取有效区间，那样即使躲过了一波，也会被另一波所击中。虽然这有点抱歉，但我还是要指出，如果不使用杀伤性较高的手段，我们可能会失败。”  
“那你可有方法？”被人指出自己战术上的漏洞，基洛沃格也并不生气，而是饶有兴致地等答案。  
“唯一的办法就是，请创造机会将他们困在一个相对密闭的空间内，然后由我来自爆，引爆他们的电池。”瓦雷克斯似乎在说着别人自爆的事，和自己无关。  
基洛沃格一把揪住瓦雷克斯的衣领，带着怒吼着对他说：“我还以为你他娘的出了什么好主意，没想到是这么脑抽的办法！再给我认认真真想想！还有其他办法的！”  
瓦雷克斯平静地握住基洛沃格的手，拉开他的衣领，淡然地说：“难道你想眼睁睁地看着队友们一个个夺走能源而溃败，乃至失去生命？”  
基洛沃格无话可说，只能对他深深地鞠了一躬。其他人也以相同的形式表达了对瓦雷克斯的谢意。  
时间回归。  
  
“In days of peace,in nights of war,  
净土朗朗，战海茫茫；  
Obey the laws forever more.  
纪律王法，恪守至亡；”  
最后一次认真地背诵誓词，瓦雷克斯的声音不大，但每个单词都抑扬顿挫，不紧不慢。  
意志被恐惧替代，意识到瓦雷克斯即将自爆的至尊绿灯们开始疯狂地砸墙，然而一切都晚了。  
“Misconduct must be answered for,  
逾矩越轨，对簿公堂；  
Swear us the Chosen - the Alpha Corps!  
宣誓吾前，至尊神光！”  
没有疼痛，没有感知，绿色的亮光熄灭了扭曲的火焰，所有惊呼、咒骂都被温柔地包裹了。  
强烈的绿光让基洛沃格一行人睁不开眼，之前砌好的厚墙从内部开始，一点一点地分崩离析……  
等到光线一点点消退，建筑物已不复存在，留下的只是被消耗的快有纸薄的绿色光墙。  
欢呼声就像星火燎原，引燃了人群，大家都为了铲除毒瘤而庆贺，他们或拥抱，或碰拳相贺，他们高喊着瓦雷克斯，这个英勇的名字，以纪念他正直的人品和无悔的付出。  
  
——————————————分割线————————————  
  
总电池室。  
“凯尔，有把握从电池里召唤出离子鲨吧？”至尊绿灯们大步流星地逼近，哈尔的视线不敢离开来者，冷汗从额角流下。  
“如果你别大声干扰我的话……”凯尔也并不想多说什么话，聚精会神地凝聚着意志。  
“我有个点子，能搞定他们。”哈尔压低声音，尽量不影响凯尔。  
“那你还在等什么？”凯尔的头上也满是大汗。  
“你们三个在这里等着，记住，千万别出来，因为我不敢保证不会波及你们。”哈尔的眼里充满自信。  
“就你？看清楚了，就算出去也是狭窄通道，你也不能迅速跑出波及范围。”盖担心地说到。  
“我自有办法，放心。”哈尔态度仍然坚决。  
“能做得到吧？”斯图尔特一脸严肃地问。  
“放心，包在我身上！记住，我没搞定前一定不要出来，帮助凯尔排除干扰，静下心来。”哈尔将手指放在唇上，示意他们尽量保持安静。  
戒指启动，一辆奔驰的推土机像愤怒的公牛，铲起打开护罩的至尊绿灯，撞塌了入口，哈尔也跟了出来，落下的石头隔开了通道与总电池室。  
两个至尊绿灯显然更佳训练有素，一个打开了护罩，另一个开始冷却技能。  
哈尔无可避免地被正面波及，戒指能量极速降至4%。  
“哼，耍小聪明。你以为就你这样能拖住我们？我告诉你，解决完你再进去解决那几个盗贼，时间也绰绰有余。”狼狗又露出了他那讨人厌的狞笑。  
“你们好像搞错了什么，你以为对你们我会用被克制的意志力能源？”哈尔周身被黄色的光芒包裹，不亚于灯兽级别的能量突然爆发，冲撞而出，两个至尊绿灯猝不及防，撑开的绿色盾牌瞬间被撕成碎片，两人像是两片秋风中的枯叶，身不由己，最后被黄色的光浪掀起，然后重重地撞昏在了石壁上。  
如果平时这样使用黄灯怪的力量，肯定会被寄宿在体内的黄灯怪反噬，但当哈尔刚踏足总电池室时，体内的燥动感消失了。黄灯怪似乎陷入了被压制的状态，沉沉睡去。所以，带着赌一把的心理，哈尔打开了牢笼，释放了一部分力量。  
不过，这并不是说不需要付出代价。哈尔的嘴角渗出血丝，刚刚突然打开牢笼又很快再次关闭，作为容器来说，负荷太重，本身对身体损害极大，而且溢出而未来得及使用完的黄灯能量，似脱缰野马，在体内乱窜，非常难受。五脏六腑都感觉到了撕裂般的绞痛，血液倒流，视野不清。  
不过，这还没有结束，哈尔跌跌撞撞地扶墙走过去，利用他们胸前的电池，再次为自己充能。充能抵消了一部分恐惧的力量，剩下的，不可能留着过年。哈尔跪在地上，用黄灯怪的力量，篡改了两个至尊绿灯的记忆。等他们醒来。只会记得，自己是被最伟大的绿灯侠——打得尿着裤子，跪下认输。嗯，这真是个令人满意的故事！  
虽然全身已经瘫软无力，但哈尔的乐天性格仍然不会因为处境糟糕而改变，反而愈发没心没肺。  
哈尔吃力地撑起身体靠墙，然后他对里面喊了一声，嘿，伙计们，该出来了。  
石头被绿色的能量一块块搬开，三人从里面走了出来，第一个走出来的是凯尔，看来他和离子鲨融合得不错。  
看到了虚弱的哈尔和昏厥倒得横七竖八的两个大块头，三人紧绷的神经也算松开了。  
斯图尔特长叹一口气，率先飞出建筑物，对着初晴的天空发射了一枚绿色信号弹，临走时约定过，事成就立即发送信号弹，然后基洛沃格一队与哈尔一队前往守护者们的大厅集合，根据守护者的态度，来决定下一步行动，毕竟灭掉所有的守护者是不合时宜的做法，更何况那样会造成更大的动乱，既然初衷是好的，毕竟还有可以敲醒的可能，只要能拔除他们的爪牙，他们从气势上和实力上就会削弱，己方谈判的筹码就会增加。  
“还站得起来吗？”凯尔伸手，哈尔一把握住，在盖好搀扶下站了起来。  
这边的战场告一段落。

——————————————分割线————————————  
  
如果能看出脸色的话，部分守护者的脸上肯定是铁青。这时候一直被代表的中立派们眼见激进派们大势已去，刚刚还默不作声的他们，现在反过来却开始滔滔不绝地对激进派口诛笔伐。  
用兵临城下来形容此时的场景再合适不过，石阶下是绿色的怒涛，扔在最前面的是那两个幸存的至尊绿灯倒霉鬼，幸运的是他们还未清醒，不然一定会为一败涂地的自己感到脸上无光，颜面扫地。押送他们的凯尔已经重获离子之力，这会儿正大义凛然地站在最前方。  
后面的绿灯队列整齐，气势磅礴，不怒自威。沉默是最好的武器，在心理上给了对手压制。  
在压倒性优势的面前，甘瑟并没有流露出过多的骄傲自满，他还是平和地发起了对此事处理结果的公投。  
守护者们手里凭空出现的光质票张，一张张飞入了投影成的票箱，然后票箱化作了一个计票机，屏幕上清晰地写上了票数以及相应的处理结果。  
锅总得有人背，于是为首的几个激进派作为这次事态的开端，被处罚夺取了守护者资格，放逐出OA星，两个幸存下来的至尊绿灯也不见得多么幸运，他们因为使事态扩大化，被永远地关进了高科技牢房，并且会让他们摘下机械义肢以及胸前的能量源，这样折腾下来人就差不多已经废了，而甘瑟则荣誉退休，成为有名无实的终生荣誉守护者，其他的绿灯则留用原任，不受任何惩罚。瓦雷克斯继续保留至尊绿灯的称号，并在以后将他去世的那一天定为OA和平日，以禁止一切OA上的暴力行为（包括审讯犯人和训练新兵都不得使用暴力），来纪念这位勇士。  
第三点处理结果让在场所有人陷入骚动，除去后两点不谈，甘瑟那个强行退休让所有人都接受不了，因为他并未做错任何事，却要受到明升暗降的各种打压。  
正在众人在犹豫是否该认同这个处理结果时，甘瑟主动站了出来：“感谢各位，隐退是出于我本人的意愿，并非是他人主动所为。与我一起提出隐退的还有赛德，我们还有一些其他想做的事。”  
不安被平定下来，既然事已至此，也无需多言，全局性的胜利就此降临，本该腥风血雨的内乱在短短两小时内就以最小的代价歼灭对方，取得完胜。  
  
  
等到其他绿灯都三三两两地回到宿舍庆功或者休息后，还没休息够的哈尔却偷偷跑出了自己的宿舍。  
是的，还有一件事必须处理……

—————————————分割线—————————————  
  
能活着回来远眺地球真好——哈尔触景生情，难免有所感慨。  
那些青涩的年华，哈尔还是新兵蛋子时，每次塞尼斯托亲自纡尊降贵地上门提供运用灯戒教程服务，他总是会在太空作战科目练习之余，手舞足蹈地在空中绕着圈一遍遍地向满脸冷漠的塞尼斯托介绍他的母星，这颗美丽清澈的蓝色星球，后来，他逐渐陷入悲痛，迷失了初心，地球对他来说，无非是一个想要全盘否定并且重新修正的物品， 再后来，再后来……  
“！”哈尔堪堪地躲过飞刃，可是手臂还是挂了点彩，血液顺着手臂上肌肉的纹理往下流。  
被挑衅的哈尔也毫不示弱，躲过后续袭击，上去就是一个绿光放大版的右勾拳，正中塞尼斯托的脸门，啊哈，流鼻血了，真狼狈，哈尔这么想着，放声大笑。  
胜利者的暴笑刺激了某人的神经，于是在太空中，两人你来我往地放着黄绿交错的烟花，最后甚至难看地扭打在一块儿。  
是需要发泄发泄，彼此都是，好好打一架也是两者的一种约会方式。  
不过，能量见底了，于是哈尔准备开溜，毕竟好汉不吃眼前亏。  
然而，对方好像并没有什么耐心，看破了哈尔的虚晃一招，避虚就实，一把卡住了哈尔的脖子，用的力道尽可能地小，但一招中的。  
温热的颈动脉在塞尼斯托的手掌下跳动，只要右手轻轻一捏左臂再重重一掰，这个敌方的王牌就会在此命丧黄泉。  
握住塞尼斯托手臂的哈尔却在这时将手放下，冲着他一脸坏笑，然后，绿灯戒指失去了动力，哈尔往下坠落。  
黄光跟着绿光紧追不舍，最终，在对流层里接住了哈尔，不过过大的冲击力还是连带着两人往下掉，最终，蔚蓝色的大海展开自己广阔的心胸接纳了狼狈的两人。  
白色太阳光线在海面散射出彩光，鱼群组成的各色云霞以海平面为天空，自在地变换着各种妖娆的形状，天上的流星跳入大海，化作五彩海星。穿梭于珊瑚礁的条纹小鱼，如若择木而栖的飞鸟。  
制痒功能已经停止了，绿色的制服正在一点点分解，塞尼斯托捏住哈尔的下巴，在哈尔来不及躲避抗拒之前，给了他一个由浅至深的吻。舌尖撬开嘴角，霸道地侵入、吮吸，哈尔竭力欲逃，可挣动使得细小的伤口又流血了。海里弥漫的血腥味以及猎物的挣扎使得吐信的恶魔更加疯狂，黄色半透明的手链锁住了哈尔的双手，手顺着腹部的弧度一路往下……哈尔突然浑身僵硬，下身被恶意研磨，已经开始勃起，燃烧的快感让全身的血液上涌。哈尔咬着牙，脸色泛红。手又往后移动，在后面轻轻按压十几秒，然后伸了进去。疼痛和快感以及微凉的海水让哈尔堕入了感官的漩涡，下身与下身色情地摩擦，束缚感与窒息感将快感放大到了极致，哈尔张开嘴似乎想要呻吟，前端颤抖着射出精液，然后浑身脱力地倚靠在塞尼斯托的肩上，塞尼斯托搂着哈尔浮出水面，新鲜的空气突然冲入肺中，哈尔咳出海水，然后横躺在了无人小岛的沙滩上。  
短短三分钟，就像经历了整整三个世纪。  
“咳！咳咳！你这就是在打击报复，报复我不见你反而还去了OA，你真是小心眼！”哈尔还在为之前塞尼斯托的行为生气。  
“接着说。”一脸正经的样子仿佛他才是没有犯错的一方。  
“我灭掉了你安插的间谍，不过那可是我该做……唔！”后面被一点点地侵入，哈尔没有思想准备，浸润满情欲的呻吟脱口而出。没想到突然来这一出，很快，呻吟变成了喘息。  
“乔丹，就算是在说话也不能放松警惕，你能阻止绿灯军团内乱，你能除掉我安排的内应，那么你始终都是我的敌人。面对你的敌人，不管何时都必须小心谨慎，如果露出破绽，你就会坠入深渊。”这个时候还他妈居然在说教！  
  
—————————————分割线—————————————  
  
等到其他绿灯都三三两两地回到宿舍庆功或者休息后，还没休息够的哈尔却偷偷跑出了自己的宿舍。  
是的，还有一件事没有解决，尽管已经疲惫不堪，身上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，但如果就此草草了结，讲真，哈尔宁愿吃一周OA的怪味食堂，把这件事搞定，也绝对不会放下不管。更何况，现在时间并不充裕，必须速战速决。  
因为体质的缘故，哈尔现在对于黄灯能量很敏感，一周目的记忆还刻骨铭心，赛尼斯托军团加入混战正是因为有人通风报信，才使得内战变成了三方混战。这次无论如何，必须除掉这个隐患。  
不得不说，赛尼斯托非常高明，他在通过黄灯怪操纵受到恐惧感染的绿灯，在之前集会时，一番收索，哈尔找到了一直在绿灯中无意识收集情报的目标，自己都不知道自己在做间谍，真是高，不过这件事哈尔自己举报肯定不合适，毕竟这样会引起不必要的怀疑。所以，只能自己锄奸。  
“嘿，伙计，请你替我给塞尼斯托问个好。”躲在墙角的人，眼中闪动着诡异的黄光，似乎在对着戒指做机械的问答，看来是被控制了。听到哈尔的声音，他猛地转过头，直勾勾地盯着打断他的哈尔。发现事情败露后，大吼一声，扑向哈尔，哈尔抓住他的胳膊顺手一带，失去心智的躯壳直接扑了个狗啃泥，哈尔利落地腾空翻，双脚重重地踩在了他的脊背上，被操纵的木偶真正地失去了意识。  
等到利用同性质能量相互吸引的方法去除掉被控制的绿灯体内的黄灯能量时，已经三更半夜了。  
回到了OA上自己的宿舍，途中灯戒已经修复了大部分伤口，没有了疼痛，哈尔累得连澡都没洗，就直接扑倒在了软和的床上，长睡一晚，等到第二天早晨，晨曦微露，哈尔已早早起床，认真洗漱完毕，用完早餐，然后通过戒指与甘瑟、地球同仁们、基洛沃格做了短暂告别后，就径直以最快的速度向地球进发，那个老家伙几天没看到人，估计这会儿正着急呢。而且……哈尔真期待看他对昨晚那个“惊喜”是什么样的表情。

—————————————分割线—————————————  
  
表情……么……  
被顶得几乎晕了过去，哈尔模模糊糊地想起了他在懵懂岁月里，那个满脸严肃的人，偶尔也会对他的一步步成功回以温和的表情，虽然稍纵即逝。  
“嗯……哈……塞尼斯托，如果……那个悲剧没有发生，如果你在我孤立无援……时，仍然在我……身边，那该多好。”哈尔跪坐在沙地上承受着塞尼斯托自下而上的有力撞击，身体随着节奏颤抖着，嘴边流淌着无色的津液，透明湿滑的液体从衔接处渗出，浸入白色的海沙。  
身体被塞尼斯托推倒，天旋地转，哈尔仰视着他的独裁者。  
体内横冲直撞的性器放慢了速度，转而磨蹭着敏感收缩的肠壁。  
“虽然这句话并不想说，但是乔丹，你是我最引以为傲的学生，这点至始至终都不会改变。”  
“就仅仅……是这样么？”  
“不，你也是最能挑起我杀心的对手。”  
热烈的眼神，扫过哈尔赤裸结实的胴体。哈尔羞耻心被重新点燃，生理泪水从眼角留下，他咬牙用胳膊遮住双眼，可是被塞尼斯这个混蛋托蛮横地扯开。  
哈尔短暂臣服于身下的表情，挑动着塞尼斯托的自制力，他纵身一挺，灼热的液体全部灌注在哈尔的小腹内。  
哈尔浑身颤抖着，神色迷离。  
塞尼斯托邪笑着用左手食指，自哈尔根部袋子间的浅沟轻轻往上撩动，缓慢地擦过漫出透明液体的铃口。指尖沾上的透明粘液，被塞尼斯托用舌尖舔尽。  
然后他埋头靠近哈尔耳畔，哈尔感受到了温热的吐息，耳垂被轻咬了一下，那个低沉的声音说：“你还是我最中意的情人。”  
色情极致的动作，让哈尔最终没能忍住，短促的呻吟后，淫乱的白液激烈喷射而出……  
  
“扑通！”冰冷的海水在身上拍打，哈尔打了一个激灵，总算是从漫长的尾韵中清醒过来。塞尼斯托这个死洁癖居然敢直接把他扔进海水侵蚀岩石形成的小潭里，要给他清洗！mmp！  
淡蓝色的小潭里长满了柔柔招摇的碧绿水草，轻轻地拂过哈尔的脚尖，哈尔冷得直吸气。  
虽然体能培训上有用高压水枪喷射的科目，但哈尔可不喜欢泡冷水澡，但这却由不得他，塞尼斯托强行楼主他的腰，用左手清洗他的股沟。两根手指撑开，白色的精液慢慢倾泻而出，在海水里由浓转淡，然后彻底消失。  
哈尔一拳捶在塞尼斯托背上：“你这个家伙，轻点会死吗？还有之前在水里你想憋死我……唔嗯！”  
手指深入，触碰到了敏感点，快感突袭，哈尔猛然仰头呻吟。  
“那我这次就破例将就你？”赛里斯托冰冷的鎏金色眼眸也染上了情欲，他在敏感点周围来回刺激着哈尔。  
“你丫的再敢那样……就别和我说下次了！”虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧的，但哈尔还是在水中张开了双腿，盘住了塞尼斯托的腰……

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情梳理  
> Chapter I-II  
> 对了，解释下这里的剧情，故事是这样的，由于前篇中两人已经达成了和解，所以目前两人是同居关系。但是两人的生活过得并不是那么顺，因为都知道，两人还是在意识上有分歧，赛叔喜欢哈尔不假，但是赛叔从来就不是喜欢妥协的人，所以和哈尔说胜利和你都要要。  
> 而在绿灯内讧中，黄灯其实一早就有埋伏，有内应，所以绿灯内讧时才会来得辣么及时。可没想到的是，小蓝人其实把一切都看在眼里，小蓝人迫切地想灭了一手建立的绿灯军团，于是建立了至尊绿灯让他们相互倾轧，然后又挑拨离间，激化哈尔和凯尔的矛盾，最后唆使至尊绿灯的一个领队趁乱做掉哈尔，同时一箭双雕灭了因为过度使用视差之力而非常衰弱的赛叔。结果在灭掉赛叔前，赛叔正在给哈尔医治伤口，赛叔来不及闪避扑街，而曾经依凭在赛叔身上的视差怪本能地依凭在了最近的又易控制的哈尔身上，并潜入哈尔潜意识里想控制住哈尔，但被哈尔发现了，然后哈尔醒来回想起赛叔挂掉的事情，心情可想而知，不过别担心，赛叔下次更新会活过来的。  
> Chapter Ⅳ  
> 本章剧情梳理：  
> 1.本篇一周目中，塞尼斯托已死透。  
> 2.本篇频繁出现的幻象，是因为哈尔身上还残留着的黄灯能量的影响。  
> 3.哈尔在《哈尔.乔丹与绿灯军团》中的确使用过自爆的方式与塞叔同归于尽，辣么大的能量原理与能量体化是一个道理，截止不过是一个限制。  
> 4.本来计划还算周密，但是由于本篇时间线设置在至尊绿灯刚出来，盖对于至尊绿灯的了解不够透彻导致玩脱。  
> 5.甘瑟知道不能有效封印视差怪，毁灭是必然，因此鼓励哈尔用自爆的方式胁迫视差怪进行时间跳跃。  
> 6.哈尔原著后期的确能够自主意志摆脱视差怪的控制，所以本篇也就这么写了。  
> 7.哈尔进行了第一次时间跳跃，代替了第二周目的自己，与第二周目还不知道发生了什么的塞叔干柴烈火，做了不可描述的事情。
> 
> Chapter V  
> 剧情梳理：  
> 1.二周目的哈尔各种拖延症发作，再加上找不到恰当的人，导致死得很惨。因为二周目的守护者为了防止哈尔与其他老乡们结成联盟，所以在哈尔与塞叔嘿咻的那一天就把剩下的两人全派走了，使得哈尔孤立无援。  
> 2.二周目揭开了一部分事实，就是至尊绿灯随时都在监控哈尔，哈尔在不经意间沦为了政治斗争的牺牲品。  
> 3.本作中的Varix出处是原作，个性上有杜撰，因为不太了解，但总觉得他该是这种人。在N52里就是这位大侠炸死了所有至尊绿灯，包括他自己。名字音译是我自己翻译的，不准确望见谅！附上他的百度百科：https://baike.baidu.com/item/Varix/19158454  
> 4.三周目的哈尔找对了人，上面有甘瑟罩，下面有人脉较广的基佬沃哥（基洛沃格）的支持，再加上神队友Varix提供了决定性证据，以及本身对守护者这种做法出于自保而敢怒不敢言的绿灯们作为群众基础，所以最终使得搞事成功。  
> 5.之所以守护者做出了妥协，是因为总电池的离子鲨已经被拐走了，而且至尊绿灯也死的死，抓的抓，如果这时候再不妥协，冲突会加剧，即使明知绿灯肯定不是全体守护者的对手，但是真打起来会正中了塞尼斯托和所有绿灯有冲突军团的下怀，到时候军团覆灭只是时间问题，本来守护者也不在理，所以只能暂时妥协。  
> 6.塞叔对哈尔的态度问题：如果是因为工作离开，他是绝对不会阻拦的，真有再次兵戎相见的那一天他也绝不会逃避，但由于他对哈尔有所戒备，所以原则上来说，他很讨厌两人褪下军团身份过二人生活时还提工作，所以有那么一瞬间，塞叔真动了杀心。塞叔是那种公事公办的人，尽管偶尔也会稍稍假公济私，去救哈尔。对于塞叔来说，别人绝对不准碰哈尔（各种意义上的），谁碰了他和谁急，但如果真到了双方退无可退的那一步，杀死哈尔的也必须是自己，虽然非常痛苦，但他也会做。  
> 7.一切BUG与OOC属于我，谢谢各位海涵。


End file.
